Sweet Nothings
by merder32
Summary: Companion piece to "Sweet Distractions." A series of disjointed one-shots. MerDer and McFamily. Complete summary inside...NEW CHRISTMAS - THEMED CHAPTER POSTED...
1. Love You Forever

**A/N: Okay, so this is a companion piece to my one-shot "Sweet Distractions." This fic is actually a series of disjointed one-shots, all compiled into one multi-chapter fic. Each chapter is going to be a standalone one-shot, so there will be no connection between two consecutive chapters. The idea for this fic came to my mind after a guest reviewer asked me to write such a fic in his/her review to "Sweet Distractions." Guest reviewer, I don't know if you are reading this, but if you are, I'd like to thank you for giving me the idea. This fic is going to continue the theme of "Sweet Distractions" i.e., light-hearted MerDer fluff, snuzzles, snuggles, porny goodness, humour and McFamily moments will form the crux of this fic. Light angst will be infused too, but don't worry, it'll be very light. Without further ado, I give you "Sweet Nothings."**

* * *

Touch my shoulder

Kiss my neck

Whisper your love...

Sweet Nothings turn the ordinary into the extraordinary...

Meredith paced in the nursery, gently rocking baby Ellis in her arms. Ellis had been fussing more than usual that night after her meal, so Meredith was pacing around the room in order to calm the fussy baby. Ellis loved being rocked in her mother's arms, and so far, the trick was working successfully. The baby's tiny head was pillowed on the top of Meredith's right breast, and Ellis was drooling all over her mother's skin amidst her gentle slumber. Meredith placed one palm on Ellis' head and another on Ellis' back and continued rocking her baby girl.

Meredith had returned from work early that day, so that she could spend some time with her three precious jewels. But, from the minute she had come back, she had noticed that Ellis was fussing a lot, which was unusual since Ellis was generally a very quiet baby. Meredith had thought at first that Ellis was hungry, so she had fed Ellis and then Meredith had given her a bath. But, even after the meal and the bath were over, Ellis had been refusing to calm down and go to sleep. Meredith had spent hours trying to calm the baby down, which had spoiled all her plans of having some quality time with Zola and Bailey.

Now, Meredith lowered her head to see that after an entire evening of fussing and crying, her little girl had finally sunk into a slumber. Meredith slowly ceased the rocking and then made her way over to Ellis' crib. She gently lowered the baby in her cradle and then paused for a minute, taking the time to appreciate her baby girl's beauty. Ellis was a photocopy of her father; a miniature Derek, right from the ebony curls to the prominent chin. Only her eyes were like her mother, grey-green and sharp, like a cat. Ellis was already so beautiful; Meredith was sure that her second daughter was going to turn even more beautiful as she grew up. Ellis was going to be a heartbreaker when she finally started dating, Meredith mused. Caressing her daughter's forehead one last time, Meredith dimmed the lights of the nursery, put on some soft music, which was another trick to ensure that Ellis slept through the night, and then slowly retreated from the room.

On her way to the living room, Meredith decided to check on her two other children who had already gone to bed. She made her first stop at Zola's room, where she saw that her princess was sleeping peacefully and emitting loud snores. Meredith smiled unconsciously as she tip-toed inside the room and looked down on her elder daughter's gentle, sleeping face. Zola was growing up so fast, faster than either Meredith or Derek had anticipated. Meredith could already see the features of a beautiful, busy six-year old girl taking over Zola's baby-like face. Six years old, Meredith's baby girl was six years old now, and it only seemed like yesterday when Meredith's eyes had first alighted on her baby. Placing a soft kiss on Zola's forehead, Meredith gently pulled the sheets over Zola's half-covered body, careful not to wake her up from her deep slumber. Then, Meredith tip-toed out of the room the same way in which she had come in.

Meredith's next stop was Bailey's bedroom, and Meredith opened the door of the bedroom ever so slightly to peer inside. Bailey was a light sleeper like his father, and the slightest movement or noise was enough to wake him up from his sleep. However, as Meredith peered in leerily, a movement beneath the bedcovers caught her eye. Bailey was moving under the covers and Bailey rarely moved in his sleep, which only meant one thing, Bailey was awake.

Meredith opened the door wider, the light from the corridor outside flooding the bedroom, and then she slowly made her way to Bailey's bed. When she approached it, she saw that her boy was lying wide-eyed on the bed, his eyes trained on the wall to which his bed was attached.

"Bails?" Meredith whispered through the silence of the night.

Bailey quickly turned on his side and his face was covered in consternation on being discovered lying awake by his mother. "Mommy?" he whispered back in the same tone.

Meredith crouched down beside Bailey's bed and whispered softly, "Sweetie, what are you doing, staying up so late at night?"

Bailey's eyes shifted a little, slightly embarrassed at being caught. After a moment, he rejoined, "I couldn't sleep, Mommy."

Meredith sighed and placed her palm on Bailey's forehead lovingly. Threading her fingers through his thick, honey-blonde locks that resembled her own, Meredith said, "Honey, why didn't you call me if you were having trouble falling asleep?"

A guilty look took over Bailey's childlike features then, and he mumbled out, "You were already having tho much touble in putting Ellie to bed; I didn't want to touble you too."His lisped speech was unclear to everyone else, but not to his mother.

Meredith's mouth fell open slightly at her boy's words, astounded by the fact that Bailey thought he'd be troubling her as well as the fact that a sense of responsibility had already crept into her little boy's disposition at such a young and tender age, unbeknownst to everyone.

She quickly recovered from her profound astonishment, and replied soothingly yet firmly, "Honey, you would never trouble me. I love you so much that nothing you can ever say or do will ever trouble your mommy. So, don't think like that ever again, okay?"

A look of relief crept onto Bailey's facial features and he smiled like a Cheshire cat at his mother, and then nodded his head. "Okay, Mommy. I love you lots too."

Meredith smiled at her boy's words and then asked gently, "Now, tell me, what will help you sleep? Mommy is here for you now, just tell me."

Bailey pondered for a minute, his face taking on a sombre and pensive expression that did not befit a three year old at all, and then replied, "Can you read me a story?"

Meredith grinned at him as she noticed the mischief sparkling in his blue eyes, the eyes that he had inherited from his father. "Oh, so that's what you really wanted, huh?" she tickled him with her fingers and Bailey erupted into a fit of giggles, with his mother joining him.

After mother and son's giggles had ceased, Meredith asked, "Okay, so what do want me to read to you today? 'The Handsomest Husky?' Or 'Hansel and Gretel?' Or, maybe 'Puss in Boots?' Which one?"

Bailey shook his head no. Meredith bit her lip, trying to come up with a good story that she could read out to her son. Suddenly, she remembered.

"Okay, then Mommy will read something entirely new and different today. Wait here, I'll come back in a sec." Meredith quickly made her way to the bookshelf in Bailey's room where all his storybooks were kept. After a bit of rummaging here and there, she finally found the book she was looking for. She held the book in her hand and then came back to Bailey's bedside, this time depositing herself on his bed beside him. She lifted her legs on the bed and covered herself and Bailey securely with the covers, then opened the book in her hand.

"Love You Forever by Robert Munsch," Meredith started to read out to her son, balancing the book in one hand and caressing her son's forehead with the other.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly, rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

"I was like the baby one day, right Mommy?" Bailey piped up, interrupting Meredith's voice.

"Yes, honey, you were. And I used to rock you back and forth like that too," Meredith replied to her son's question, brushing a few strands of hair away from his forehead. Then, she resumed her reading.

"The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his mother's watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes, his mother would say, 'this kid is driving me CRAZY!' But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed, and if he was really asleep, she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him, she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Bailey giggled loudly on hearing that. He quickly sobered up though and chimed in, "That's a very naughty boy, Mommy."

Meredith laughed and replied, "Yes, he is honey. Just like you!"

Bailey burst into peals of laughter at that. Then, he pretended to be surprised and said, "But, Mommy, I've never flushed your watch down the toilet!"

Meredith giggled and said, "Well, I am just waiting for the time when you do that," causing Bailey to erupt into laughter once again.

"The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when grandma visited, he always said bad words. Sometimes his mother wanted to sell him to the zoo! But at night time, when he was asleep, the mother quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, she picked up that nine-year-old boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Meredith looked down at her son's face and saw that his eyelids were slowly drooping. Inevitable sleep was slowly but surely overcoming him, and so, she read the next few paragraphs.

"Well, that mother, she got older. She got older and older and older. One day, she called up her son and said, "You'd better come see me because I'm very old and sick."So her son came to see her. When he came in through the door, she tried to sing the song. She sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always...But, she couldn't finish because she was too old and sick. The son went to his mother. He picked her up and rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my Mommy you'll be."

Meredith paused and shifted her eyes to her son's face. He had fallen into a deep slumber by then, and he was smiling in his sleep. Meredith ran her fingers through his hair and couldn't help but smile too on seeing her little boy growing up. She wondered for a moment whether she should just stop reading and let Bailey sleep, but then she decided to finish reading the story that she had started. So, she continued, this time, reading more to herself than to the sleeping Bailey.

"When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her, he sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."

Meredith finished the story and was surprised to feel moisture in her eyes. Great, now she was crying upon reading a children's story. If Cristina were here, she would have killed Meredith and called her a sap. This was probably true, because Meredith felt like she had turned into a sap. But, Meredith wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world. She shut the book and let her eyes rest on the peaceful face of her sleeping son. She stared at him for a long moment, before she finally gathered herself and untangled her fingers from Bailey's hair. "I'll love you forever, Bails," she whispered into the dark. Pressing a slightly wet kiss on his forehead, Meredith finally made her way out of her son's bedroom.

* * *

Meredith flopped down on the couch in the living room, and picked up a medical journal for reading. Derek had sent her a text a few hours ago, saying that he was stuck in an emergency surgery and he would be late. She was waiting for him to come home, so that she could go and take a shower. After she had come home that day, she had been promptly engaged in calming down the fussy Ellis. She had been so involved in trying to calm Ellis down and putting the kids to bed that she had not even found the time to shower after the long day that she had. By now, Meredith was sure that she stank of sweat and dirt, and she couldn't wait to go and take a long, warm shower once Derek came home.

Lights illumined their driveway and minutes later, the front door flung open and Derek stepped inside the house.

"Hey," Derek greeted his wife, coming up to her and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey," Meredith greeted back as Derek sat down on the couch beside her and took his overcoat and jacket off. "Be quiet, I just sent Ellis and Bailey to bed."

"Now?" Derek asked as he glanced at the clock hanging on their living room wall.

"Well, your littlest princess was being a fussy baby today, and I had to go to great pains to finally put her down. Then, I discovered that your little guy could not sleep, so I sat by him and read to him till he finally drifted off."

"Whoa, what's with all the 'your kids' thing? I thought that they were our kids," Derek chuckled.

"When the kids are being all fussy and difficult, then they are your kids. Other times, ours," Meredith said simply, causing Derek to chortle.

"Shh...What did I tell you about being quiet?" Meredith admonished in a hushed voice.

"Sorry," Derek said and then pulled his wife into his arms. Meredith easily melted in her husband's strong embrace and pillowing her head on his chest, she said, "Our kids are growing up so fast, Derek. Zola's already six, and Bailey is three. And you know what Bailey said to me today? When I asked him why he didn't call me when he couldn't fall asleep, he answered that he didn't want to trouble me as I was already having trouble with putting Ellis down."

Derek pulled back slightly and looked at Meredith in awe. "Bailey said that?"

Meredith nodded her head. "Wow, Mer, our little boy is growing up," Derek commented quietly.

"I know. All of them are growing up and that too, so fast. Even Ellis looked so grown up today; not at all like a newborn baby. Before we know, all of them will be adults and they will move out and then, we will be left alone, like empty nesters," Meredith rasped out, sniffing a little.

"Hmm...Well, that's why I was saying last night that we should have another baby," Derek quipped.

Meredith immediately pulled back from him and smacked him playfully on the chest. "Derek! Not again." She rolled her eyes at him.

Derek chuckled as he pulled her close again. "What? I am just stating the obvious. They are all growing up, so we should have another baby so that we can experience the joys of having a newborn again," he said smartly, a puckish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, really? And how on Earth are we going to manage four kids? We already have enough trouble managing three. Besides, we cannot just have another baby every time we want to experience the joys of having a newborn. That way, I will still be giving birth at 60."

Derek guffawed at her statement and then quickly covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his laughter. After he had finished laughing a great deal, he panted and said, "Fourth one will be the last one, I promise."

Meredith shook her head firmly. "No way am I having another baby; if we have another kid, I will have to kiss my career goodbye forever, because there's no way to handle four kids and a demanding career. Besides, my body and my hoo-ha can't take any more of it; they are at the end of their tether," Meredith rejoined sternly.

"Oh, come on," Derek cajoled as he pressed her lips to hers. Meredith pushed him away and placed her hand on his mouth. "No way in hell."

Derek smirked at her, his cerulean irises sparkling with mischief. "You say that now. You said after Bailey that he'd be the last, but see, I did convince you to have another one. I will convince you again; you can't say no to me," he replied smugly.

"Yes, I can say no to you and I will. No more kids; that's final," Meredith said once more.

"Hmm...We'll see. For now, I'm very very horny, so..."he trailed off, covering Meredith's mouth with his own once more. Meredith let herself melt in her husband's loving embrace and surrendered to his hard and demanding lips. However, she pulled back after a while and said, "Wow, Derek, I've no idea how you want me right now. I haven't showered since I came home; I'm covered in sweat and grime and baby drool. I probably stink and I don't know how you are even sitting near me right now."

Derek smiled at her words. "I don't care if you are covered in sweat and grime and spit; I love you and you will always be sexy to me, even when you are 60. Besides, sweaty is very hot," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are a pervert and a horny old man! I don't know about you, but I definitely need to shower right now," Meredith quipped back.

"Hey, I am not an old man! Do you need me to show you that I am not old?"

"Whatever. I'm in the shower if you need me," Meredith threw at him, and then ran upstairs to their bedroom, giggling quietly all the way.

Derek shook his head and chased after her, shedding his clothes on the way to the bathroom. He knew he'd have to clean them later on, but right now, he couldn't care less.

When he entered the bathroom fully naked, he saw that Meredith's clothes were lying in a pile on the floor and she had already entered the shower. Derek immediately hardened at the sight of his wife's naked body through the steamy glass walls of the shower.

He quickly slid the glass door open, and stepped inside the steamy shower. Meredith had her back to him and she made no movement to turn around upon feeling his presence. She stood under the spray nonchalantly, as if oblivious to his presence.

Derek went near his wife's wet, naked body and wrapped his strong arms around her slender hips from behind. Meredith giggled when he did that and then said, "Did I ask you to come inside the shower with me?"

"Mmm...Well, I needed a shower too, so I thought that I'd join you and save us both some time," Derek quipped back as they both stood under the warm spray of water, letting the water cascade down their naked bodies. Derek buried his face in his wife's neck and caressed her hips, waist and sides with his hands.

"Mmm...This feels so good," Meredith moaned as the hot water and her husband's hot touch both worked together to pleasure her. Derek's rough hands squeezed her ass and then went up to cup and weigh her breasts. His hard cock pressed into her ass from behind.

Meredith's hands fell limply by her sides as she let her husband take over her body. She gasped and moaned and panted as Derek bit, sucked and nipped the skin of her neck, her shoulder, and the spot beneath her ear. His hands rolled and pinched her rosy nipples till they had hardened into tight little buds. His hands then made their way downwards, into her slick folds.

"Derekkk..."Meredith gasped, out of breath, as Derek slipped three fingers inside her tight, wet channel at once and flicked her clit with his thumb. His fingers kept moving in and out of her rhythmically as he flicked and toyed with her clit over and over again.

"Oh God..."Meredith moaned, her hands reaching behind to tangle in his thick hair. She tugged on his raven hair with her fingers, and Derek groaned, increasing the tempo of his fingers and the pressure on her clit.

"Derek!" Meredith cried out as she felt the first waves of orgasm start somewhere deep within her, and she tangled her fingers deeper in his hair and tugged hard.

"Meredith..."Derek groaned loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through his body when she tugged hard on his hair, and he moved his left palm from her hip to spank her lightly.

"Ow! Derek!" Meredith gasped in surprise at the pain that shot from her ass to all parts of her body. Derek all but growled in her ear and spanked her hard once more, making her quake and tremble in his arms. He kept up the pressure of his thumb and the rhythm of his fingers, and soon, he was awarded with Meredith's soft cries of orgasmic pleasure.

"Oh, oh, Der – Derek, I – I'm coming," Meredith stammered as she released, suppressing her urge to cry out by biting her lower lip. Her orgasm washed over her in strong, rippling waves that left her breathless and craving for more.

Having satisfied his wife completely, Derek now turned Meredith around to face him. His lips collided with hers as soon as she turned around, and Meredith gave in to his hot and insistent mouth easily. Their tongues meshed together as the warm water cascaded around and between their hot bodies, adding to their pleasure.

"Mmm..."Derek moaned into her mouth as he kissed her roughly and passionately, his own cock now demanding attention. Meredith tried to slip her hands between their steamy bodies to caress his rock hard cock, but Derek stopped her hand midway.

"No, not this time. I want to come inside you," he growled roughly before lowering his head to her breasts and taking one of her pert nipples inside his hot mouth. Meredith moaned at the sensation that ripped through her body, the heat in her belly coiling once more.

Derek sucked hard on Meredith's nipple and then lightly bit it, eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure from Meredith. He then moved over to lavish the same attention to her other nipple.

"Oh, Derek, please, please..."Meredith implored her husband.

"Please what?" Derek asked gruffly, biting down on her nipple, his mouth and hands unrelenting on her body.

"Oh, oh...Please, please, I want you inside me, please Derek..."Meredith begged desperately, unable to take more of her husband's sweet torture.

"I love it when you beg," Derek said as he finally obliged and picked her up in his arms, letting her wrap her legs tightly around his waist, her arms twining around his neck. They swayed a little, trying to secure their balance and then, finally, Derek slipped inside his wife's more than welcoming body as their lips crashed together.

Both of them moaned at finally being joined, and Meredith squeezed Derek's lean waist with her thighs in order to accommodate his length inside her. Their wet, naked and slick bodies slipped and slid against each other as Derek moved in and out of Meredith, the friction between their bodies adding to their sexual pleasure.

"Fuck, Derek...Harder, please, harder," Meredith begged and Derek complied, thrusting harder and faster into his wife's begging body, his own body aching and desperate for release.

"Oh, oh, Mer, Mer, I – I'm close..."Derek panted as he kissed her once more and his hips picked up speed, slamming into Meredith's hips wildly. Meredith's body met his body thrust for thrust as she kissed him back just as passionately.

Derek's frantic thrusts finally sent both of them over the edge, and Derek covered Meredith's mouth with his own to silence her screams of pleasure; they could not risk waking up the children. Meredith's own hips bucked wildly into his as her body trembled with her release. Derek placed his palm against the opposite wall to support both their trembling bodies as their juices mixed with each other.

Finally, Derek pried his lips away from Meredith's and both of them panted, coming down from their high. Derek put Meredith down and supported her body with his own, her legs too shaky to stand without support. They stood under the warm cascade, their naked bodies locked in a passionate embrace and Meredith's face buried in his shoulder.

For a long time, they just stood that way, and then, Derek murmured into Meredith's ear, "I love you Meredith. I'll love you forever."

Meredith smiled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I love you too, Derek. Forever."

"Forever," Derek echoed in the steamy glass-walled shower as their bodies remained tangled with each other for a long time after that.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. First chapter. Let me know what you think of this and whether I should continue this or not.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! :D Thank you for reading!**

 **Leave me a review, will you? :P**


	2. Thankful For Us

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! All reviews have been answered at the bottom of the page...**

 **And now, about the timeline of this chapter...This chapter is set in early season 5, in the early days of Meredith and Derek's reunion after the clinical trial, to be more precise. Hence this is a pre-marriage one-shot...Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith's eyelids flickered as she lay naked in bed, the blankets which were covering her body, creating a warm cocoon. Sunlight shone inside the room through the gaps in the blinds, and the pleasant aroma of bacon assaulted Meredith's nostrils. She rolled around in the empty bed for a few minutes, before finally opening her eyes. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the glaring light and then glanced to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty.

Wondering where Derek had gone so early in the morning, Meredith grabbed her cell phone from the night table and looked at the time. It was 10 in the morning, and Meredith smiled to herself as she lay back on the bed. It was Thanksgiving, and she and Derek had managed to get the day off from work. A grin spread out on her face as she remembered how she and Derek had stayed up all night having Thanksgiving Eve sex, which was probably not even a thing, but, oh well, it worked for them.

The aroma of freshly cooked bacon wafted to Meredith's nostrils once more, and this time, her stomach rumbled at the delicious smell. She giggled to herself as she got up from the bed and snatched Derek's button down shirt from the floor. Buttoning the shirt up, she wondered if it was Derek cooking breakfast. Well, if it was him, he was definitely doing a great job since both of them needed the food after all the calories they had burnt the previous night.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Meredith hesitated briefly to go into the kitchen in nothing but Derek's shirt. Though, as far as she knew, all her friends were working that day and wouldn't be home till afternoon. Throwing caution to the wind, she made her way towards the kitchen slowly.

Upon entering the kitchen, Meredith's eyes alighted on Derek standing shirtless at the counter, his back turned to her as he threw some ingredients in the pan. Derek was usually pretty reluctant to move around the house without a shirt, since their house was occupied by so many people. But, now, he stood in nothing but his black boxer briefs as he cooked breakfast for them.

Meredith leaned against the doorframe and watched as Derek threw open cabinets and continued adding this and that to the pan, humming softly to himself. God, he looked so damn sexy like that, cooking breakfast in nothing but his boxers. She licked her lips as she watched the strong muscles of his back flex with his movements. His hair was perfectly tousled, making her want to run her fingers through them. God, she had missed him so much; she had missed her Derek so very much.

Suddenly, Derek turned around to grab something from the island and his eyes landed on Meredith leaning against the door jamb. His eyes widened and a pale shade of crimson tinged his cheeks upon discovering his silent observer.

"Meredith, when did you come in?" he asked, blushing like a schoolboy.

Meredith giggled as she watched the blush in his cheeks and walked over to where he stood. "Just now," she rejoined, her voice suffused with laughter.

"Oh, well, I was just making us Thanksgiving breakfast," Derek said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning and Happy Thanksgiving," he murmured against her lips.

"Mmm...You too," Meredith replied, deepening the kiss slightly. She let her tongue enter Derek's mouth and explore his warm cavern. Derek moaned slightly before pulling away from the kiss.

"Mer, you almost made me burn our breakfast. I swear you are becoming insatiable," he laughed as he went back to tending the bacon.

"Well, you were certainly not complaining last night," Meredith giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "So, what did you make for breakfast? Because something smells amazingly delicious here," she asked as she peeked at the bacon over his shoulder.

"Not just any breakfast, Mer. Thanksgiving Special breakfast," Derek corrected her cockily.

"Okayyy...Thanksgiving Special breakfast. Happy? Now, what is it about this breakfast that makes it so different from a normal breakfast?" Meredith asked as she moved aside and propped herself on the kitchen island, her long, bare legs swinging back and forth.

"Hmm...Well, I have made cranberry buttermilk pancakes, pumpkin pie French toast, bacon and, sweet potato and black pepper biscuits. And there is cranberry sauce and maple syrup too. Now, tell me, does this sound like a regular breakfast to you? Or does it sound like a Thanksgiving Day Breakfast, or brunch, given the current time?" Derek asked, quirking one eyebrow as he turned the stove off and deposited the plates on the island.

Meredith's mouth fell open slightly as she looked at all the dishes kept on the counter. She poked the food items with her finger in amazement. "Derek, how – how did you make all this? Pumpkin pie French toast? What even is that?" she sputtered out, bemused by her boyfriend's culinary skills and creativity.

Derek smirked as he watched the look of utter amazement and wonder on Meredith's face. "Hmm...Actually, when I was a kid, Mom used to make holiday special breakfasts for us every year. All of those recipes were her own creation. As I grew up, I learnt some of the recipes from her, and then modified those recipes according to my wish. All of this, it's a combined recipe by me and Mom. Regular food with a festive spin on it," he replied with a proud grin.

Meredith looked at him, her eyes shining with excitement. "Derek! This is AMAZING! Seriously, I am so damn lucky; my boyfriend is a chef!" she exclaimed, picking up a sweet potato and black pepper biscuit from the plate and placing it in her mouth.

Derek laughed at her enthusiasm. "I try," he threw jokily.

Meredith remained silent as she relished the exotic flavour of the biscuit. A look of pure bliss spread out on her face as the sweet and peppery flavour of the biscuit assaulted her taste buds. After she had finished chewing, she said, "Derek, this is freaking fantastic! You should be in MasterChef; this tastes absolutely delectable."Her eyes sparkled with the excitement of a kid.

Derek chortled and shrugged it off. "It's not that good," he said modestly.

Meredith pulled Derek towards her and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. Planting a soft yet lingering kiss on his lips, she said, "It is that good. Stop being so modest; it does not suit you."

"Hmm...If you keep kissing me like that, I won't be able to let you have breakfast," Derek replied huskily as he caressed her face with his hands.

"Mmm...But, I am hungry," Meredith giggled as she placed another soft kiss on his lips, her hand twining around his neck.

"Then stop kissing me," Derek replied as he returned her kiss with a firm kiss of his own.

"Hmm...Maybe, we could have food and sex both...'Cause I have to admit, watching you cooking shirtless in the kitchen is kind of a huge turn on," Meredith remarked saucily, letting her tongue briefly enter his mouth before pulling back.

Derek smirked at her as Meredith leant back slightly and pulled the bowl of cranberry sauce towards herself. Dipping her index finger in the rich red-coloured sauce, she brought her finger to her lips and sucked it seductively into her mouth. The delectable taste of the sauce hit her tongue, and the look of pure desire on Derek's face combined with the sweet and tart fruity taste of the sauce was enough to make her body hum with unbidden lust.

Derek's midnight blue eyes darkened with desire as he watched Meredith suck off the sauce from her finger, the swift brushing strokes of her tongue engendering very porny, dirty thoughts in his mind. He had always thought that Meredith was extremely skilled with her tongue, in more ways than one. And now, as he watched Meredith's tongue move in and out of her mouth, lapping the sauce slowly from her index finger, Derek could not help but think of dirtier things that Meredith could do to him with that tongue of hers.

"Mmm...This sauce is yummy," Meredith moaned seductively, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Derek leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against her lips and then said huskily, "Are you going to eat that sauce all by yourself, or are you going to let me have a share too?"

Meredith threw him a sexy, playful smile as she dipped her finger in the sauce once more, and this time, brought her finger up to Derek's mouth. Derek parted his lips and pulled the tip of her finger inside his mouth, and sucked on it lightly. The zingy piquant taste of the sauce combined with the sweet taste of Meredith's velvety skin, made him feel like he was in heaven. He licked her finger clean and then nibbled on it lightly, making Meredith emit a throaty laugh.

Meredith pulled her finger back from his mouth and dipped her finger in the sauce once more, but this time, she picked up a cranberry from the sauce and popped it into her mouth, savouring the sweet taste of the berry in her mouth. Derek pouted at her and said, "Are you going to enjoy the cranberry all by yourself? What about me?"

Meredith laughed and clamped the berry between her teeth, and leaning closer to Derek, she made it clear that she wanted to share the cranberry with him. Derek grinned at the puckish glint in her eyes, and without a moment's hesitation, crashed his lips into hers. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths fused together, and Derek let his tongue brush against the cranberry inside her sweet mouth.

The fruity, full-bodied taste of the cranberry and the warm, sweet taste of Meredith's honeyed mouth were enough to make all the blood rush to Derek's groin. His tongue explored Meredith's mouth thoroughly as the juices of the berry mixed with their saliva, creating a sensual experience for both of them. Derek's lips were hard and demanding as he sucked hard on Meredith's bottom lip and then gently bit it, eliciting a low moan from her.

Pulling back from the kiss, Derek noticed Meredith's swollen and red lips from his hard, passionate kisses and the cranberry sauce. The sight of her red, tumid lips sent another wave of pure lust rushing through him, and he started unbuttoning her shirt with both hands. After all the buttons were undone, he practically ripped off the offending piece of clothing from Meredith's beautiful body and then, let his eyes feast upon the treat in front of him.

Picking up a spoon, Derek dipped it in the bowl of cranberry sauce and smeared some of the sauce on Meredith's neck. Meredith giggled at the sensation, but her giggle quickly turned into a guttural moan when Derek started sucking on the smooth, sauce-coated skin of her neck. He let his tongue brush the sweet spot at the hollow located at the base of her neck, and his male pride inflated when Meredith moaned loudly and tugged on his dark hair with her hands. After having licked every drop of the sauce from her neck, Derek picked up the spoon once more and this time, smeared some of the sauce on both of Meredith's pert breasts.

The contact between the cold metal of the spoon and the warm skin of her breasts made Meredith shiver slightly, her nipples hardening and jutting out as a result. She leaned back and placed both her palms flat on the cool marble top of the island, bracing herself for what was about to come. Derek flashed her a roguish, sexy smile as he picked up two cranberries from the sauce and placed one on each of Meredith's breast. He then bent his head forward, letting his tongue and his teeth loose on the delectable sauce-coated skin of her breast.

"Mmm...God, Derekkk..." Meredith groaned as Derek swallowed up the cranberries and then proceeded to suck hard on Meredith's own berry-like nipples. She tangled her fingers in his wild raven curls as he sucked her nipple inside his mouth and flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue over and over again. Meredith's loud cries of pleasure only served to spur him on, and he closed his teeth around one of her pert nipples, making her cry out loud.

"Derek!" Meredith cried as Derek bit down hard on her sensitive nipple, and he promptly soothed the sting of his bite with his warm tongue. Meredith closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt the heat of desire coil in her lower belly. Derek continued sucking on her hard berry nipples till they were swollen and red, and then raised his head to watch the look of pure bliss on Meredith's face.

However, Derek was nowhere near done with her. He spooned out some of the cranberry sauce from the bowl and smeared it all the way down Meredith's smooth abdomen to her very wet, throbbing pussy. Leaving a trail of the sweet and spicy sauce down Meredith's lower body, he smeared the sauce thickly over Meredith's creamy pussy, for his own sexual pleasure. Discarding the spoon, he bent his head to lick the sauce off the smooth, soft skin of Meredith's abdomen. Nipping and sucking slightly on the abdominal skin, Derek let his tongue explore Meredith's navel. Meredith's hips bucked up wildly as she tried to push Derek's head down to where she needed him the most, but he continued taking his sweet time with her.

Derek's mouth slowly travelled lower, his tongue tracing lazy circles all over her skin as he finally reached Meredith's pussy. The heady scent of her arousal mixed with the aroma of the cranberry sauce was enough to make Derek lose all his control. Forgetting all about his sweet torture, Derek thrust his tongue deep inside Meredith's wet, slick centre, making her cry out loudly.

"Fuck! Derekkk..." Meredith shouted as her hips bucked wildly, Derek's tongue lapping up the sweet juices of her arousal. Derek placed both his hands on Meredith's hips and pushed her hips down as his tongue continued to slurp her creamy juices. He wrapped his tongue around her engorged clit and sucked on it roughly, while he pushed two fingers inside her wet centre.

The pressure on Meredith's clit combined with the pumping motion of Derek's fingers made Meredith thrash wildly. She could feel her orgasm approaching faster than she had anticipated, and her soft cries of pleasure filled the entire house.

"Derekkkk!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her in full force, and for a moment, she felt everything go blank around her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the orgasm washed over her in powerful waves, leaving her quaking like a leaf. Derek licked up the juices from her centre and then placed his mouth against hers, letting her taste herself and the cranberry sauce on his lips.

Meredith slowly kissed Derek back as she came back to earth from her powerful high. Tangling her fingers in his thick mane, she pushed him back slightly so that she could get up. She placed her hands on the waistband of his boxers, and pulled the boxers down in one swift motion.

"My turn," she said mischievously as she picked up the bowl of cranberry sauce and dipped the spoon into it. She trailed a path with the spoon, all the way from Derek's lips, down his chest and abs to his throbbing erection. Derek shivered when the spoon made contact with his hard member, making Meredith smile.

Meredith let her tongue loose on his chest, licking his skin dry. She lapped up the spicy sauce from the sweaty skin of his chest and his abdomen and then bit his skin playfully. Derek groaned at the sensation and tangled his fingers in her dark-blonde tresses. Meredith continued biting and sucking his skin till her mouth reached his hard cock.

Taking up the spoon coated with the sauce, Meredith smeared the sauce thickly over the sensitive tip of Derek's cock. Then, she wrapped her mouth around the head of the cock and sucked lightly.

"God, Meredith..." Derek moaned as he struggled to keep his balance. Meredith continued licking and sucking the tip of his cock till she tasted the pre-cum on it. Taking the spoon again, Meredith smeared some of the sauce along the sides of Derek's throbbing length and then proceeded to take him fully inside his mouth.

"Fuck!" Derek screamed out when Meredith deep-throated him, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of her mouth. She continued sucking him off as his earthy scent mingled with the aroma of the sauce. Lapping and biting, Meredith raised her hand and cupped his balls tightly, making Derek's legs tremble with his impending orgasm.

Derek's head tipped back as the first waves of his orgasm started washing over him. Meredith continued sucking him hard till he released his cum in her mouth, and she swallowed it up greedily. Pulling back from Derek, Meredith wiped her mouth with her hands and stood up, watching the look of pure bliss on Derek's face.

Derek opened his eyes, and noticed the smirk on Meredith's face. "And what are you smirking about?" he asked as he pulled his boxers back up and Meredith moved over to put his shirt on.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how we can make each other scream," Meredith quipped, laughing as she buttoned up the shirt and propped herself back on the island. This time, she actually turned her attention to the food and picked up another biscuit from the plate.

"Mmm...We burnt a lot of calories last night and today...I am damn hungry," Meredith said as she grabbed the plate of pumpkin pie French toast and dug into it. Derek laughed as he moved to stand between her legs again and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Suit yourself. All the food is yours," he commented, making Meredith smile through a mouthful of toast.

"Thanks, Derek. This is the best Thanksgiving ever," Meredith said after she finished chewing, her grey-green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"It is the best Thanksgiving ever. And I'm most thankful for you," Derek remarked as he leant forward to place a soft, chaste yet passionate kiss on Meredith's lips.

Meredith giggled as she kissed him back. "I am thankful for you too. And, thankful for us," she added.

"Yeah, thankful for us," Derek echoed as Meredith locked her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a sweet, passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Who else out there likes some MerDer food sex? ;)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **And McFamily lovers, don't despair! I have got something lined up for you in the next update :)**

 **I love receiving feedback from you all, so review? :P**

* * *

 **A reply to the reviews -**

 **Sarah Grey:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter.

 **Nali Nube:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! You are totally right, the more babies the better ;) I may take your suggestion of twins or triplets in the future updates :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **bhavyam1998:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am happy that you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter as well.

 **myantiquewinter:** Thanks for the lovely review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Patsy:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I am happy that you love this. I'll get back to you about Baby #4 :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **RhizOneill:** Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you liked it.

 **msnovelist:** Thank you for the review! Glad you loved this. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :)

 **cloudbunch:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!

 **Anna:** Thanks for the review! Looks like your wish just got granted ;) Hope you liked this chapter too.

 **tzveta:** Thanks for the review and the praise! Hope you enjoy this update as well.


	3. Dream Come True

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter! All reviews have been answered at the bottom.**

 **Timeline of this chapter: Circa 6-7 months after Baby Ellis' birth.**

* * *

"Mmm...Derek," Meredith moaned as Derek's lips ravaged the soft skin of her neck. Her whole body was on fire as Derek's hands roamed about her curves. Her skin burnt wherever Derek's rough hands touched. The heat that was coiling in Meredith's lower belly intensified, making her crave Derek's touch.

"Derek..." Meredith murmured, pulling back from him slightly. "We don't have time for foreplay. We have to make this quick," she breathed out, tangling her fingers in Derek's thick mane.

"Hmm..."Derek hummed, pushing her against the sink that was attached to the wall of the tiny bathroom. There was not a lot of space to move around, but Derek wanted to explore his wife's body nevertheless. He captured Meredith's lips in a searing kiss, before pulling away and saying huskily, "But, I love making you squirm and beg and plead."

Meredith rolled her eyes at the proud smirk that spread out on her husband's face and said, "Derek, we don't have time to stroke your larger than life ego. We are on a plane right now, and anyone could have the sudden urge to pee and then, he or she will come pounding on the door. We don't want to get caught by the air hostesses, or worse, by some old lady or something. So, we have to make this a quickie." Meredith patted her husband's chest gently as she deflated his hopes.

"Hmmm...I guess you are right. Getting caught will be damn embarrassing," Derek remarked, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah. And besides, quickies are fun. Quickies are fast and hard and hot and wild," Meredith said huskily, nibbling on her husband's earlobe seductively. "We love quickies," she added, pulling back to look deeply into Derek's eyes which had darkened to a shade of indigo with desire.

"We do love quickies," Derek said as he slipped his hand under Meredith's shirt and cupped her breast in his hand, eliciting a low moan from her. "But, you have to be quiet, very very quiet. Can you do that?"

Meredith only moaned in response as Derek pressed his thumb on her nipple and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that sent them both spiralling into a haze of lust and desire. Derek gripped Meredith's hips harder as he yanked down the zipper of her skirt and pushed the material of her panties aside to dip two fingers into her creamy wetness. Meredith groaned into Derek's mouth as his fingers pumped in and out of her centre, getting her ready to accommodate his throbbing member.

"God, Derekkk..." Meredith hummed low as Derek pulled his fingers out of her abruptly and spun her around so that her back was facing him. Meredith braced herself by placing her palms on the sink as Derek undid his pants.

Without warning, Derek thrust into her in a swift, fluid motion, making Meredith cry out. Derek quickly turned her head to the side and covered her mouth with his own to suppress her cries of pleasure.

Meredith reached up behind her to tangle her fingers in Derek's ebony curls, and she tugged on them as Derek kept moving in and out of her in a frantic motion. She met each thrust of his hips with her own, and the duo moved in tandem, taking each other to new heights of pleasure inside the boxy washroom of the flight.

"Mmm...Derek..." Meredith moaned in her sleep, rolling over in bed as she remained lost in pleasurable dreams.

"Hmm? What?" Derek mumbled out sleepily from beside her, making Meredith's eyes snap open with a jolt. She woke up with a start and took a moment to ascertain where she was. After a few seconds, she realized that she was lying on her bed in her and Derek's bedroom, and Derek was fast asleep beside her. She turned her eyes towards her husband to see that his eyes were closed and he was mumbling something in his sleep.

"No – nothing. Go back to sleep," Meredith rasped out, her voice sounding impossibly husky to her own ears.

"Kay," Derek mumbled without opening his eyes and continued sleeping like a baby.

Meredith pressed her palm to her forehead and wiped the sweat off her skin. She threw back the covers from her body, realizing that she was drenched in sweat, and there was a part of her body that was wet, but not with sweat.

Meredith sighed disappointedly and pushed herself off the bed. Making her way to the bathroom, Meredith chided herself mentally for having wet dreams in the middle of the night. After all, she was not a horny teenager with raging hormones; she was a mature, responsible adult, a surgeon, a wife and the mother of three kids! And she was 38 years old; she was definitely past the age of waking up in the middle of the night due to a wet dream. But, apparently not, since she had just woken up from what was a very pleasant, sexy wet dream.

Sitting down on the toilet, Meredith mulled over the dream she had just woken up from. It was all Derek's fault, all of it. She and Derek had been having so much of crazy, wild sex during their maternity and paternity leave that it was now going to her head and triggering sex dreams at night. But, no matter how much she chided herself and blamed Derek, she could not deny the fact that the dream had been hot as hell. She could still feel her body humming and tingling with the desire she had felt in her dream.

Breathing out loudly, Meredith washed her hands in the basin and got out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She headed towards the bed with the intention of going back to sleep, and who knew, maybe she would have another one of those sexy, wet dreams.

However, as Meredith sat down on the bed and prepared to recline, soft cries came from the baby monitor placed on the night table. Meredith knitted her brows in confusion as she picked the monitor up and heard the cries of the baby getting louder. Meredith glanced towards the clock on the table, and saw that it was 2 a.m. Why was Ellis up and crying at this time of the night? In the last month, Ellis had finally taken to sleeping through most of the night, then why was she up tonight?

Meredith's motherly instincts kicked in instantly and various misgivings crept into her mind. Getting up from the bed, Meredith threw a gander towards her sleeping husband and then walked out of the bedroom softly. She tip-toed over to the nursery where the baby slept and pushed open the door of the room, only to find baby Ellis whimpering in her crib.

"Hey, angel. What's wrong? Why is my little angel awake at two o'clock in the night?" Meredith cooed softly as she made her way to Ellis' crib and picked up the whimpering baby in her arms. She cradled the baby gently in her arms, trying to soothe the unsettled baby.

"Shhh...Honey, it's alright, Mommy is here now. Don't cry," Meredith cooed softly to the whimpering baby in order to calm her down, but Ellis kept on crying loudly.

"Maybe she is hungry..." Meredith thought aloud to herself and made her way to the kitchen with the grizzling baby in her arms. Meredith grabbed the bottle of formula that she had prepared and kept on the counter before going to bed and held it to the baby's mouth.

"Are you hungry, sweetie? Is that what is bothering you, hmm?" Meredith asked, attempting to feed the whimpering baby in her arms. But, Ellis continued to shove the bottle away with her teeny little hand and kept on crying.

Meredith frowned, suddenly getting overwhelmed with a surge of worry. Ellis was refusing the bottle, which meant that she was not hungry. What was it, then? Was something wrong with her baby girl? The very thought of something being wrong with her baby girl made Meredith shiver inwardly with fear.

"What is it, Ellie? What is bothering you, angel?" Meredith said, wishing that Ellis would make some sort of sign to indicate her problem. Meredith checked the baby's diaper and found that it was not fully dirty yet. What on Earth was wrong with Ellis then? Meredith rocked the baby lovingly in her arms as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her girl amidst an inundation of worry.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Meredith's mind. Ellis was about 7 months old now, which meant that it was time for her to start teething. Comprehension dawned on Meredith and she relaxed a bit.

"Hey, baby girl, are you cutting a tooth, hmm?" Meredith asked as she balanced Ellis on her right hip and parted the baby's mouth with her hand and placed her fingers inside Ellis' mouth in order to check her gums. And indeed, Meredith could feel with her fingertips that Ellis' gums were swollen and sensitive – the first signs of teething.

"Ohhh...Oh, my little angel is teething, isn't she? Oh, angel, you're going to have a tooth – your first tooth," Meredith exclaimed to the crying baby, a look of pure happiness and excitement spreading out on Meredith's face. Meredith smiled widely as she rocked Ellis in her arms, her chest puffing out with pride at her baby's first developmental milestone.

"What's going on here?" A low, sleepy voice came from behind Meredith, and Meredith started. She turned around and came face to face with the sleepy yet concerned visage of her husband.

"Hey," Derek said as he took notice of the grizzling baby in Meredith's arms, and worry lines immediately made their way into his facial features. "What's wrong with my baby girl? Why is she crying?" Derek asked solicitously, his fatherly instincts taking over him as he reached out for his whimpering daughter.

"Your baby girl is not a baby anymore; she is growing up. Ellis is teething, Derek. Her adorable, gummy grin is going to turn into a beautiful, one-toothed smile," Meredith rejoined with a Cheshire cat grin as she handed over the fretting baby to her father.

A proud grin spread out on Derek's face, making his eyes and his entire face light up. "She's teething?" Derek asked, his blue eyes twinkling with pride and joy.

Meredith nodded her head and mirrored Derek's look. Derek exclaimed, "Wow, Mer! I am a proud Daddy. My baby girl is cutting her very first tooth."

"We are proud parents," Meredith corrected as Derek bounced Ellis in his arms happily.

However, worry soon crept into Derek's face as he said, "But, Mer, she is crying and fussing so much. She is really uncomfortable. Should we give her some Motrin to ease her pain and the inflammation of her gums?" Fatherly concern and protectiveness seeped into Derek's voice.

Meredith could not help but smile slightly at how protective Derek was of his daughter. "Derek, it's just a little irritability. We shouldn't give her meds for such a small thing; it's not good for a baby's health," she said, watching Ellis fret and fuss in her father's arms.

"But, Mer, she is fussing so much; she is obviously in a lot of pain. Shouldn't we do something to comfort her?"

Meredith pondered for a minute before saying, "You take her into our bedroom. I'll do something."

Derek's brow wrinkled in bewilderment, but he did not protest. Bouncing Ellis soothingly in his arms, Derek made his way back towards the bedroom, cooing to the baby the whole time. Meredith smiled as she watched father and daughter's interaction before she started getting the necessary things.

After about five minutes, Meredith entered her and Derek's bedroom with a teething ring in one hand and a bowl of yogurt in the other. She spotted Derek sitting on the bed with Ellis still fussing in his arms, and she made her way over to them.

"Here, Mommy to the rescue. I brought a teether for her to chew on; it'll make her feel better. And I also brought some yogurt – she may get relief from eating some cold food," Meredith explained as she deposited herself on the bed beside Derek.

Derek tried to hold Ellis still in his arms as Meredith held out the spoonful of yogurt to the baby's mouth. Ellis was reluctant at first, but Meredith gently coaxed her mouth open and pushed the spoon inside. Ellis whimpered for a minute, before her whimpering suddenly stopped and she leant towards the bowl in Meredith's hand.

"She likes it; it's relieving her pain," Derek commented as Meredith fed Ellis another spoonful of yogurt. Smiling, Meredith kept feeding Ellis till the bowl was empty. As soon as Meredith placed the bowl aside, Ellis started to whimper again.

"Here, princess, chew on this, you'll feel good," Derek said softly as he placed the teething ring in Ellis' mouth. Ellis started chewing and biting on the ring and soon, her cries ceased altogether.

"Wow, Mer, you are a natural," Derek remarked as he gently laid Ellis down on the bed between him and Meredith. Meredith smiled in return as she covered Ellis up and caressed her forehead with her fingers.

"I did raise two kids before; I'm an experienced old lady," Meredith commented, laughter suffusing her tone. Derek chortled at her comment and then looked down on Ellis' peaceful face.

"Speaking of old ladies, I had a weird dream tonight. I dreamt about you and me joining the mile high club," Meredith said, looking up at Derek and smirking playfully.

Derek bent his brows in confusion. "The mile high club? What is that?" he asked, bewilderment evident in his voice.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her husband's idiocy. Her husband could be pretty brainless for a brain surgeon sometimes. "Derek, the mile high club, remember? You and me, on a flight to New York, visiting your mother for Thanksgiving? Does it ring a bell?" Meredith asked.

Derek kept his eyebrows knitted for a whole minute before comprehension finally dawned on his face and he smirked. "Oh, that mile high club? Where we had se –"

"Hush. Don't say dirty words in front of our baby girl," Meredith admonished, though her eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

Derek grinned and said, "When we did the McNasty in the bathroom of the plane, and an old lady saw us coming out of the washroom together and winked at us? You had a dream about that?"

Meredith nodded her head as she saw the glint of amusement in her husband's cerulean eyes. "Mmhmm...It was so embarrassing, but it has been so many years since that rendezvous in the washroom of a flight. I want to be a member of the mile high club once more," Meredith said, pouting for effect.

Derek grinned as he leant forward to capture his wife's pouty lips in a soft, sweet, yet lingering kiss. "As you wish, Your Highness. When we go to Mom's place this year for Christmas, I'll make sure that we participate in the mile high club once again," he murmured against her lips.

Meredith smiled against his lips as she kissed him back just as lovingly. "Good, Dr. Shepherd," she said as Derek pulled back from her. The duo looked down at their daughter, only to find that she had fallen into a gentle slumber with the teething ring caught between her teeth. Both Meredith and Derek smiled at each other as Derek dimmed the lights of the room.

"This is a dream come true for me," Meredith sighed happily, reflecting on her and Derek's family and life.

"I'm glad that your dreams are so pleasant, Mer," Derek laughed and then sobered up. "This is a dream come true for me too," he said softly as his and Meredith's mouths collided in another soft, loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Not many people left a review on last chapter, so I have to ask, is interest in this fic dwindling already? Or maybe you guys didn't like last chapter that much? Either way, I sincerely do hope that if you liked and enjoyed this chapter, you will take a few seconds to leave me a review, because I really love reading through your reviews.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **A reply to the reviews –**

 **msnovelist –** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Hel! Thanks for your kind words! I'm glad you enjoyed the MerDer smut. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

 **RhizOneill –** Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the naughty MerDer interaction. Hope you like this chapter too :)

 **Patsy –** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, Patsy! I'm glad you liked it so much. I hope this chapter was up to the mark too :)


	4. When Your Eyes Met Mine

**A/N: Thanks so so much for all the lovely reviews on last chapter! I seriously love you guys! All of the reviews have been answered at the bottom!**

 **Timeline: Meredith and Derek's first night together at The Emerald City Bar**

* * *

"What are you gonna have?" the genial, kind-faced bartender asked Meredith as she settled down on the barstool.

"Straight tequila," Meredith answered, giving the bartender a small smile.

The bartender widened his eyes as he said, "Straight Tequila, really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." The bartender warned her.

Meredith's smile widened. "I am always sorry in the morning. But, tomorrow, I start my first day at work, so keep 'em coming," she replied as Joe, the bartender walked away to get her drink.

Meredith's nerves were really on edge about her first day at work and she had even escaped from the intern mixer so that she could get some tequila into her system and psych herself up for the big day. Meredith fiddled with the hem of her dress as she waited for her drink, completely unaware of the pair of cerulean eyes that were transfixed on her from afar.

Joe came back soon with her drink, and handing it to Meredith, Joe turned to the man who had walked over to the bar.

"How you doing?" Joe asked the man as Meredith downed her shot.

"Double scotch, single malt please," a deep, velvety male voice answered right from beside Meredith that suddenly piqued Meredith's interest. Joe went away to get the man's drink and Meredith was left alone with the man.

"So, is this a good place to hang out?" the deep timbre of the man's voice vibrated against Meredith's eardrums as she realized that the question was directed at her. Meredith turned her head crabwise as she finally laid eyes on the dark-haired man, her green eyes clashing with a pair of piercing blue ones.

"Uh...I wouldn't know. Never been here before," Meredith answered, and the man smiled softly at her.

"Oh, you know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle," the man said as he sat down on the barstool next to Meredith. "New job, so..." the man finished and looked at Meredith, only to find her sipping her drink and staring straight ahead.

"Ha! You're ignoring me," the man remarked as Meredith kept her eyes glued on the wall in front of her.

"Um...Trying to..." Meredith replied, hoping that the man would take the hint and leave her alone. Sure, the man was handsome – he was devilishly handsome, but he was such a bore. And, he definitely had no idea about how to flirt. Looks can only get you so far, she mused to herself.

The man's lips curved upwards into a smile as he said, "You shouldn't ignore me."

"Why not?" Meredith threw back, not averting her eyes.

"Because I'm someone you need to know to get to love," the man answered cockily.

The man's cocky and bold remark made Meredith turn her head towards the man and she smiled gently. Maybe, the man was not such a bore after all. The arrogant quip really suited the man well.

"Really?" Meredith asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes."

"So, if I know you, I'll love you..." Meredith stated, waiting for confirmation from the man.

"Oh, yes," the man answered with a smirk.

"You really like yourself, huh?" Meredith asked, slightly stunned by the man's arrogance.

"Just hiding my pain," the man answered, making Meredith laugh. The man joined in her laughter.

"So, what's your story?" the man asked.

Meredith gazed into the guy's cerulean eyes for a minute before shaking her head and smiling. "I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar."

The man smiled gently at her response and said, "I'm just a guy in a bar."

Meredith mirrored his smile as Joe came over with the next round of their drinks. Meredith downed her third shot in one gulp, making the man widen his eyes a bit.

"Wow, that's impressive..." the man remarked as he watched Meredith throw her head back and down the drink.

Meredith wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then turned her eyes towards the man. "Mmhmm...What's impressive?"

"The way you downed that shot. And the fact that you're drinking tequila. You don't look like someone who would drink tequila."

"Oh, really? And why is that? Because I'm a woman?"Meredith asked, feeling emboldened by the alcohol coursing in her veins.

"No, not because of that. It's just that...You just don't seem like it. Tequila is kinda hardcore, badass...And you..." the guy murmured as he looked into Meredith's eyes.

"I don't look badass, huh? Well, well. Looks can be deceiving, ya know?" Meredith answered, winking at the guy puckishly. She didn't know why she suddenly felt compelled to flirt with the guy so blatantly, but the Dutch courage was definitely helping her.

The guy gave her a grin as he winked back at her and then sipped his drink. Meredith watched the guy carefully as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. His lips looked so...soft...and moist...and sexy...and kissable, Meredith thought to herself.

"Well, if you're done staring at me, can I buy you a drink?" the guy asked, his voice suffused with laughter.

Meredith's cheeks were suffused with a faint, pink tinge as she quickly averted her eyes. The guy laughed at the way Meredith was blushing and said, "It's ok. I don't mind. Stare your heart out..."

Meredith looked up at the guy and noticing the playful look in his eyes, she let out a soft giggle. "Well, I don't mind if you buy me a drink," she quipped back, answering his previous question.

The guy grinned and then called out to the bartender. "Hey, another drink for the lady..." Meredith laughed at the way the guy referred to her as the lady.

"Lady? Who are you? Prince Charming?"Meredith asked amidst her laughter.

"I may be...You never know..." the guy riposted as he winked at her once again.

The bartender came over with the drinks and looked at the couple for a moment. "Um...if you guys need a cab or something, just tell me, alright?" Joe asked as he watched the interaction.

"Okay," Meredith said as she picked up her glass and held it in the air. The guy lifted his own glass and touched it to Meredith's.

"Cheers," the duo echoed as they downed their drinks. Meredith threw her head back as she gulped back the shot and shook her head a little, the alcohol burning down her throat. She was feeling drunk already, and it wasn't even her sixth shot. She turned her head to look at the guy, only to find the guy staring at her intently.

"Are you done staring at me?" Meredith asked with a giggle, repeating the guy's previous line. However, the guy did not laugh, he just smiled slightly as he leant closer to her. Placing his warm hand on Meredith's lower back, he whispered into her ear, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

His hot breath tickled Meredith's ear and her skin burnt where the guy's hand was resting. She looked up at the guy as his hot breath fanned her cheek and noticed the dark indigo shade of his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Meredith answered, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

The guy smiled at her and removed his hand from her back to take his wallet out. He took out some bills and threw it on the counter. Placing his wallet back in his pocket, he held his hand out to Meredith and said, "Ready?"

Meredith only nodded silently as she took the guy's hand and allowed him to lead her outside.

The cool night air hit Meredith's skin as soon as she stepped outside the warm cocoon of the bar and it made her shiver slightly. The guy noticed the goose bumps on Meredith's arm and shifted closer to her body.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked as the guy wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders.

"You're cold. I'm trying to provide you with some body warmth," the guy replied, smiling at her warmly. His smile and his gesture made Meredith's insides melt into a puddle of mush within a heartbeat. All her previous one-night stands had only cared about getting laid; they had never really cared about her. Then, what was the deal of this guy? He was going home with her only with the intention of getting some action for the night, then why did he care if she was cold? This was only going to be a one-night stand for her and for _him,_ nothing else. It was only going to be about the sex, Meredith thought to herself as the duo stood by the side of the road and waited for a cab.

* * *

"Where to?" the cab driver asked Derek as he and his partner for the night settled inside the cab that they had hailed.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but realizing that he had no idea where the girl's house was, he quickly turned his face towards the girl.

"Uh – um – where is your house? I mean, we are going to your place, right?" Derek asked, hoping that the girl agreed, because he had no idea what he would do if the girl wanted to go to his place, given that he didn't actually own a 'place' yet.

"Oh, yeah..." the girl said as she smiled and turned to the driver. "5726 64th Avenue," she said as the cab driver nodded and started the car. As the cab started moving through the dark streets of Seattle, the girl turned to Derek and smiled devilishly at him.

"Wanna get started now?" she whispered as she leant forward and crashed her lips against his. Derek was taken aback by the girl's sudden kiss, but he quickly recovered from his initial shock and started kissing her back. The girl moaned softly as he parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm..." the girl moaned as her and Derek's tongues duelled together fiercely and Derek placed his left hand on the back of her head for support. The girl buried her fingers in Derek's dark curls and tugged on it gently as his tongue continued to explore the cavern of her honeyed mouth.

All of a sudden, the girl pulled away from the heated kiss and smirked at Derek mischievously before letting her hands travel downwards to his pants. Rubbing Derek's growing erection through his pants, she flicked his bobbing Adam's apple with her tongue and smiled when she heard his groan.

Derek groaned from the friction between the fabric of his pants and his rapidly growing bulge, and he lifted his hand to place it on the girl's right breast. She moaned when she felt his roughened palm cupping her fabric-clad breasts and her hold on his erection loosened a little.

Taking control, Derek started nipping and sucking on the soft skin of her slender neck as his hand tweaked her pert nipple through the fabric of her dress. Her moans spurred Derek on as his hand started to get rougher in its ministrations.

Derek pulled his mouth away from the girl's neck and placed it back on her lips as the girl's hand sneaked back to his nether region once more. She grasped his bulge tightly as Derek's hand reached back to squeeze her plump ass.

"Uh – Ahem..." The harrumphing of the driver burst their little bubble as Derek and the girl broke away from their passionate embrace to look up at the driver. Derek found the driver looking away nervously as he realized that the cab had come to a halt.

"Your destination," the driver spoke in a baritone voice as he glanced up at the rear-view mirror to find his sheepish passengers straightening their clothes.

"Oh – um – yeah...This is my house," the girl murmured sheepishly as she pushed the door open and got out of the cab.

As Derek handed the cab fare to the middle-aged driver, the driver made eye contact with him and smirked a little.

"Enjoy your night, Sir," the driver said as Derek got out of the cab, causing Derek's cheeks to redden furiously.

As the cab drove away, the girl looked at Derek and said, "Why are you blushing?"

This only served to intensify Derek's blush as he replied, "No – nothing...Um – lead the way." And with that, he started following the girl over to the porch of the big house that stood in front of them.

* * *

"I can't get it open!" Meredith exclaimed loudly as she fumbled with the keys of her house. She and the guy were standing in her porch as she tried her best to open the door of her house, but every time she tried, she kept missing the keyhole.

"Let me try..." the guy said amidst laughter as he placed his hands on her hips and tried to take the keys from her.

"Nooo! I can get it open, you just wait!" Meredith said, giggling as she tried to insert the key into the keyhole again. The guy laughed from behind her as he let his hands roam her delicate curves and started pressing soft kisses along the side of her neck.

"You have been saying that for the last ten minutes...You're obviously too drunk to open the door," he remarked cheekily as he cupped her ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I'm not too drunk. Maybe, if you stopped feeling me up, I would be able to get it open," Meredith giggled as she kept fumbling with the keys.

"Work fast...Or I'll have to take you right here on the porch..." the guy warned as he nibbled on Meredith's earlobe. "That wouldn't make for a very good impression on the neighbours..." he added as Meredith giggled and finally clicked the lock open.

"Yay! Got it!" Meredith exclaimed happily as she swung the door of her house open and walked inside.

However, Meredith's sentence was cut short midway when the guy claimed her mouth in a searing kiss and pressed her up against the shut door. Meredith moaned as she buried her hands in his hair, enjoying the feeling of being pressed between the rigid door and the guy's strong, masculine body.

The guy pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled her hair as he whispered, "Do you want to – here or the bedroom?"

Meredith pulled his lips in for another kiss before mumbling against his lips, "Here. Fuck me right here."

The guy smiled as his hands reached behind her to work on the zipper of her dress. Yanking the zipper down, he quickly got her body rid of the offending piece of garment and his hands immediately started roaming her naked curves.

"Mmm...Oh God..." Meredith moaned as the guy's rough hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them, intensifying the heat coiling in her lower belly. Spurred on by Meredith's throaty groans, the guy bent lower and captured one of her nipples between his teeth.

"Oh...Shit..." Meredith gasped as her sensitive areolar skin was grazed gently by his teeth, and she curled her fingers deeper in his hair. His tongue and teeth continued to work on her nipples till they had hardened into rosy peaks.

The guy straightened up and then let his hand wander lower, towards Meredith's warm, wet core. Pushing three fingers inside her creamy pussy at once, he smiled as he heard Meredith's soft cry.

"Fuck!" Meredith cried as the guy's fingers pumped in and out of her pussy in a rhythmical motion, getting her ready for his throbbing cock. The pad of his thumb flicked her sensitive, swollen clit over and over again, making Meredith's cries louder and louder.

"Fuck! I am – I am coming!" Meredith cried out as her orgasm hit her in waves and the guy covered her mouth with his own to suppress her loud cries of release. Coming all over the guy's fingers, Meredith panted and struggled to catch her breath as she slumped against his strong body.

After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, Meredith finally pulled back from the guy and murmured, "I want you. I want you now – right now."

The guy threw her a sexy smirk as he started taking his shirt off. Meredith's slightly trembling hands joined him in the process of taking his clothes off, and soon enough, the guy was standing naked in front of Meredith, his huge, throbbing cock standing erect between them.

The guy wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist, and lifting her up, he pushed her soft, pliant body against the rough surface of the door. Meredith entwined her legs around his waist as she waited for him to enter her.

"Oh fuck!" Meredith gasped out when he thrust into her in a sudden, powerful motion and the soft skin of her back rubbed against the door. The guy only pulled back from her in response and then, thrust into her once more, harder and faster.

"God...Oh, God..." Meredith cried as she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and received every powerful thrust that sent her body into a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her back rubbed against the door constantly as the guy thrust into her harder and harder, but Meredith could not care any less. She bucked her hips wildly as she met each strong thrust, and captured his lips in a wild, frantic, open-mouthed kiss.

The rhythm seemed to be lost somewhere as both Meredith and the guy moved their hips frantically, desperate to reach the ultimate height of pleasure. Thrusting harder and harder every time, the guy groaned loudly when Meredith's inner muscles clamped around his thick cock.

"Fuck!" the guy groaned as Meredith's second orgasm hit her, this orgasm being more powerful than the previous one. Meredith's body thrashed wildly against the door as she reached her climax and came hard. The guy buried his face in her neck as he followed soon after. Gasping and panting, the duo leant against the door as the sexual haze and euphoria took over their minds and bodies.

Minutes passed by and the duo finally came down from their high. In their drunken and post-orgasmic haze, they collapsed on the living room floor in a tangled mass of sweaty limbs.

Meredith shifted a little as she tried to get comfortable on the hard living room floor, the wooden floor scraping against her naked body. Suddenly, a warm blanket was thrown over her body and she looked crabwise to find the guy lying down next to her and covering himself up with a lavender blanket.

"Where did ya get this?" Meredith asked as she scooted closer to his warm body underneath the blanket.

"On your couch..." the guy mumbled as he grinned at her lazily and snuggled up to her. Meredith didn't question any more as the guy wrapped his strong arms around her in a protective way and went to sleep. She closed her eyes too as she lay pressed up against his warm, naked body, feeling oddly safe and protected in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. I wanted to do a piece about their first night together for so long, and I finally did it! I tweaked the details a bit, since technically, Meredith was lying on the couch and Derek was lying on the floor when they woke up in the morning, but it just felt right to write about Meredith falling asleep in Derek's arms.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this update, and if you did, I sincerely hope that you'll take a moment to leave me a review! :)**

 **See ya all soon! :D**

 **A reply to the reviews –**

 **bhavyam1998 –** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Your kind words brightened up my day! Derek would have been a great dad to Ellis, and I'm still furious with Shonda for taking that away from us. I can't change what she ruined, but I can write a fic about my own turn of events and make it a little better for all of us. I hope that you can find some comfort in my story, because it's very comforting for me to write about it. Thanks for the review :)

 **RhizOneill –** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that I was able to give you the opportunity to see Derek with Ellis, something that we'll never see on the show. I hope that I can continue to entertain and comfort you with my story. Thanks :)

 **cloudbunch –** Thanks for the review! Yes, we will never see Derek fathering Ellis on the show, but I'm glad if my writing was able to give you some solace. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **beth1814 –** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad that this gives you your MerDer fix. Honestly speaking, fanfic is the only thing that gives us our fix after Shonda's cruelty. Thanks!

 **Nali Nube –** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I can understand what you are trying to say, but even just a short note from my readers telling me whether they like my writing or not makes my day. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope I'm able to entertain you in the future.

 **msnovelist –** Thanks for the review! I am so glad that you were happy to see Derek with Ellis, because it gave me such happiness to write about it. Hope you liked this chapter :)

 **Patsy –** Thanks a lot, Patsy! I do know that you are a loyal reader and I am truly grateful to you for that! I'm glad that you're enjoying this work of mine and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks!

 **Judy –** Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you think so about my story :) I'll keep writing as long as people are enjoying! :)

 **Sarah Grey –** Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you loved it! Hope you liked this chapter as well :)

 **McFanciful –** Thank you so much for the review! It made my day! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so much! More family time is on the way! I hope you continue to enjoy it :)


	5. Tooth Fairy

**A/N: Hello readers! So, I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I am back! I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support on this and I hope that you'll continue to do so through the thick and the thin. Without ado, I give you the much awaited next chapter!**

 **Timeline: Around the time when Zola is 5-6 years old**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zola's voice rang in the big house, cutting through the silence of the night.

Meredith and Derek, who were sitting on their bed idly and chatting, were immediately alerted by their five-year old daughter's loud cries. In the wink of an eye, Zola's tiny form came rushing in through the bedroom door and she hurled herself on the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Princess! You'll hurt yourself," Derek warned as he wrapped an arm around his whirlwind daughter's waist to calm her down.

Zola giggled loudly as she settled herself on her father's lap and then looked up at both her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, look what I got!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she held up her left hand and opened her fist to show them something.

Meredith and Derek both looked down at the object sitting on Zola's palm and their faces immediately broke out into wide grins.

"ZoZo, you lost your first tooth?" Meredith asked in an excited voice as she took in the small pearly white tooth sitting on Zola's tiny palm.

"Mmmhmm..." Zola nodded enthusiastically as she held up the tooth proudly in front of her parents.

"Princess, that's amazing!" Derek exclaimed as he hugged Zola tightly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're becoming a big girl," he said, his heart swelling with a father's pride.

"Daddy, I already a big girl," Zola said and let out a giggle.

"Of course, you are, sweetie," Meredith said as she ruffled Zola's hair playfully.

"Soooooo, Mommy, when will the Tooth Fairy come?" Zola asked in her childlike voice filled with excitement.

Derek looked up at his wife in surprise and said, "ZoZo, how do you know about the Tooth Fairy? We didn't tell you about her..."

Zola slapped her head with her palm and said, "Oh, Daddy, you're so silly! Janice at school already losed her first tooth, and she told me all about the Tooth Fairy. She said that the Tooth Fairy left her four dollars," Zola said, jumping up and down on her father's lap. "I want the Tooth Fairy to come too! When will she come?"

Meredith giggled at her daughter's barely contained excitement and said, "Well, honey, the Tooth Fairy only comes at night, when we all are asleep. You have to place your tooth under your pillow and go to sleep, and then the Tooth Fairy will come and exchange your tooth for a gift."

Zola looked up at her mother in surprise and said, "You mean, she will take away my tooth?"

"Yes, Princess," Derek said with a solemn nod of his head.

"But, Daddy, what does the Tooth Fairy do with all the teeth she collects? What does she do with so many baby teeth?" Zola asked in an astonished voice, her childish curiosity taking over.

Meredith and Derek laughed at the surprised look on Zola's face and Derek answered, "Well, we don't exactly know what the Tooth Fairy does with all the teeth she collects. Some people say that she builds she builds The Tooth Fairy Village and The Tooth Fairy Castle with the teeth."

Zola's tiny nose scrunched up in confusion. "How does she build a castle with teeth?" she asked, her questions never-ending.

"I dunno. She probably uses the teeth like bricks and toothpaste like mortar, but I don't know. Some people say that she takes the baby teeth to her fairy lab and recycles them to make new, shiny adult teeth and gives them back to you," Derek explained to his curious little daughter.

"But, Daddy, how does she keep track of which tooth is whose?" Zola popped up another question.

Derek sighed, out of answers and looked to his wife for help. Meredith smiled in understanding and said, "ZoZo, sweetie, why don't you ask the Tooth Fairy all those questions in a letter? She'll be able to answer you better than Daddy can. And now, you have to go to bed, because if you don't go to bed, how will the Tooth Fairy come and visit you?"

Zola pouted in annoyance and said, "But, I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna meet the Tooth Fairy!"

Meredith laughed at her daughter's antics and said, "ZoZo, what did I tell you just now? The Tooth Fairy comes in only when everyone is asleep. You can't meet her."

"But I wanna meet her!" Zola said with a stubborn pout.

"Princess, if you don't go to sleep now, the Tooth Fairy will never come to visit you. Is that what you want?"Derek asked his daughter, hoping she would fall for the trick.

Zola wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion and thought for a minute. Finally, she said, "Fine. I will go to bed. But if I sleep, Tooth Fairy will come and give me gift, right?"

"Yes, sweetie, she will. Now, c'mon, I and Daddy will tuck you in bed," Meredith said as she picked up her daughter in her arms and carried her towards her bedroom with Derek in tow.

* * *

After finally putting Zola down, Meredith and Derek tiptoed back to their bedroom and shut the door. Meredith propped herself on the edge of the bed as Derek shut the door and smiled at her.

"What are ya thinking?" Derek asked as he came and sat down beside his wife.

Meredith gave him a small smile as she leant into her husband's warm body. Resting her head on Derek's shoulder, she said, "I was just thinking that...when I lost my first tooth, no one was there to feed me the legend of the Tooth Fairy. My Mom made it clear to me at the age of five that Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny and all those other stuff didn't exist. She told me to stop dwelling on such foolish, impractical things and start being mature and pragmatic. I just – today, when Zola was so excited about losing her first tooth and meeting the Tooth Fairy, I couldn't help but wish that I had the opportunity to enjoy these kinds of little moments too." A single tear slipped down Meredith's cheek as she remembered her own childhood days.

"Oh, Mer," Derek whispered into her hair as he wrapped a strong arm around his wife and rubbed slow, soothing circles on her back.

Meredith raised her hand to wipe the tear away and then laughed. "Look at me, I am crying like a silly baby over the Tooth Fairy," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek cupped his wife's cheek and looked straight into her grey-green orbs. "Mer, I am so sorry that you spent your childhood like that. Every child has the right to grow up with these sweet little legends and traditions of Tooth Fairies and Santa, and I hate your mother for ripping that away from you at such a young and tender age. She was a horrible person. I wish I could go back in time and change things for you," he said as he pressed his lips to Meredith's forehead.

Meredith shook her head and said, "I know. But, Derek, believe me, I – I think I can live the childhood I never had through my children. By making them happy, by giving them the childhood I never had, I will experience all the joys that I missed out on. After all, that's what kids are for, right? So that we can fulfil our unfulfilled dreams through their eyes?"

Derek gazed at his wife lovingly as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "Yes, Mer, yes. We'll make sure to give Zola, Bailey and Ellis all the things that either of us didn't get in our lives. We'll do everything in our power to keep our kids happy – happier than we had been in our childhood," Derek said as he hugged Meredith to his chest.

Meredith nodded silently as the duo stayed in the affectionate embrace for a long time. After a while, Meredith said, "Do you think Zola would have fallen asleep by now? Because we need to go and place the money below her pillow."

"Oh, yes, we have to do that. How much do you think we should leave for her? Ten? Fifteen?" Derek asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Derek!" Meredith slapped her husband's arm with a gasping laugh. "She is just five! We can't give her that much money! She is not old enough to handle it," Meredith said with a chuckle.

"But..." Derek tried to protest, but was cut off by Meredith.

"Derek, I know that you want to spoil our little girl to your heart's content, but, believe me, handing her so much money at such a young age wouldn't be wise," Meredith said with a laugh.

"Fine. How about five dollars, then?" Derek asked, taking out a five dollar bill from his wallet.

"Five sounds good," Meredith said and her face suddenly lighted up. "Hey, I have an idea," she said as she quickly made her way to the dresser.

"What?" Derek asked, nonplussed by his wife's cryptic words.

Meredith didn't respond immediately as she rummaged in one of the drawers for a while, before she finally took something out and came over to where Derek was sitting.

"We should smear some of this glittery eye-shadow on one edge of the fiver," Meredith said, her eyes sparkling. "Then, we can tell Zola that it's fairy dust! She'll be so happy," Meredith remarked, her voice filled with childlike enthusiasm.

Derek's eyes shone in excitement as he took in his wife's words. "Mer, that's a great idea!" he remarked as Meredith proceeded to put the plan into action. "Why don't I get ideas like this?"

"Because I am a genius and you're an idiot," Meredith giggled as she rubbed some of the glitter onto the bill with the brush.

Derek pouted as he feigned hurt. "Hey! Don't call me an idiot, it hurts my ego," he said and the duo laughed in unison.

* * *

As the sun rose high in the Seattle sky, tiny cries rang out in the house, rousing Meredith and Derek from their sleep.

"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I got!" Zola squealed excitedly much like the previous night as she came barrelling to her parents' bedroom and banged on the door. "Open the door, Daddy! The Tooth Fairy comed last night!" she squealed.

Derek rubbed his eyes sleepily as he exchanged a secret smile with his wife. "Coming, Princess," Derek called out as he yawned and got out of bed. Walking over to the door, he unlocked it and Zola immediately pushed in and threw her arms around Derek's waist.

"Lookie what the Tooth Fairy gave me last night!" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as Derek picked her up in his arms and walked over to the bed where Meredith was still snuggled under the covers.

"Oh, show, show," Meredith said, her eyes shining with the same childlike enthusiasm as she pulled Zola into the bed and let her snuggle under the blankets. Derek climbed in bed beside them and snuggled with his wife and daughter, effectively sandwiching Zola between their bodies.

"The Tooth Fairy gave me five dollars!" Zola exclaimed loudly as she held up the note proudly with her tiny fingers for her parents to see.

"Wow," Meredith exclaimed, feigning surprise. "That's so great, sweetie!"

"I know," Zola chimed in with a solemn nod. "But, Mommy, what is this shiny shiny thing on the edge of the note?" she asked curiously as she rubbed her fingers over the glitter.

Meredith and Derek peered in at the note and then opened their mouths in fake surprise. "Princess, that – that looks like fairy dust!" Derek pointed out excitedly as Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Fairy dust?!" Zola asked. "Tooth Fairy gave me fairy dust, yay!" she squealed in joy, jumping up and down on the bed. "Tooth Fairy don't give fairy dust to Janice, she only gave it to me!"

Meredith laughed at her daughter's wild enthusiasm as she said, "Well, that's because you're an extra good princess, sweetie."

"I an extra good princess," Zola echoed proudly as she snuggled between her parents. Suddenly, a low rumble came from Zola's tummy, causing the trio to break into laughter.

"Princess, are you hungry?" Derek asked as he kissed Zola's cheek.

"Mmmhmm..." Zola admitted sheepishly.

"Well, then, what do you want for breakfast? Daddy has time today, so he will make you anything you want," Derek said to his daughter.

"Oooh! I want chocolate chip pancakes...With lots of chocolate syrup," Zola answered, licking her lips at the mere thought of it.

"Done," Derek said decisively.

"But, ZoZo," Meredith chimed in, "if you eat so much chocolate so early in the morning, all your teeth will fall off."

Zola's eyes widened on hearing that and she answered, "Really? Then I wanna eat more and more chocolate so that all my teeth fall off quickly and the Tooth Fairy gives me lot of money and fairy dust!" Zola exclaimed innocently.

Derek and Meredith exchanged amused looks with each other before bursting into peals of laughter.

Little Zola, unable to understand anything, asked, "Why you two laughing?"

But, Meredith and Derek could barely respond to their daughter's question as they continued laughing while snuggling with their precious little jewel in bed.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Pure fluffiness and McFamily snuzzles in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **Reviews are always welcome, as they make me very happy and motivate me to write more. So, please, leave me a review and let me hear your voice! :)**

 **A reply to the reviews –**

 **msnovelist –** Thanks for reading and reviewing! I do plan to do that MerDer and Rose one-shot with you! Thank you!

 **bhavyam1998 –** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Yes, Derek has always been a gentleman, and that bond between him and Meredith had always been there, right from get-go. Agreed! Meredith and Derek definitely would have done three to four rounds in the least, but I couldn't fit all that into one chapter ;) I'm glad that these one-shots are helping you cope. Thanks!

 **RhizOneill –** Thank you! Glad you think so! Hope you liked this chapter!

 **Patsy –** Thanks a lot for your kind words, Patsy! Thursdays have become like a curse for me, every week when it comes up, I find myself wallowing in sadness. I am glad that these one-shots are able to help you, because writing them certainly helps me. Thanks!

 **Anna –** Thank you, Anna! Glad my updates make you so happy! No dirty, and naughty in this chapter, but I have just the thing lined up for you in the next one! Stay tuned!

 **SGA-SAF –** Thank you so much for the lovely review! Your words truly mean a lot to me. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much, and hope that you liked this chapter as well!

 **MerDer2015 –** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Can't express in words how much your sweet words mean to me! I'm extremely gratified that you're loving this story, and I hope I'm able to entertain you in the future too.

 **McFanciful –** Thanks so much! You don't know how much your words mean to me! They made my day! I'm so happy that you like my story and think that I'm able to capture the essence of the characters well! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	6. Invest In Love

**A/N: Hello readers! Again, I know I'm a little late in updating, but I think you'll like what I came up with in this chapter. Also, I've a few oneshots lined up now, so you can expect the updates to be a bit regular. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing; your reviews mean the world to me!**

 **Timeline: Early season 6 – continuation of the final MerDer scene of 6x08 "Invest in Love"**

* * *

Meredith lay in bed at night, waiting for her husband to come out of the bathroom. She was excited for him to tell her all about his day. That was the only way she could satisfy her hunger for surgery right now – by listening to the stories of all the amazing surgeries that her husband was performing. Why did she have to donate a part of her liver to her father? Now, she was stuck in the house all day, she wasn't able to go the hospital, she wasn't able to cut, and moreover, she had to live vicariously through her husband's stories. She couldn't wait till she was cleared to join work again.

As Meredith was mulling things over, Derek came out of the bathroom after changing into his blue T-shirt and pyjamas. He noticed his wife lying in the bed on her side with her back turned to him. He smiled a little to himself as he climbed into the bed beside his wife and placed a soft kiss on her right cheek. Meredith smiled as he wrapped his right arm around his wife tightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Chief still won't talk to me," Derek murmured as he pressed soft, feather-light kisses to her hair and shoulder.

"Oh, he will," Meredith replied with a smile as Derek nuzzled her shoulder.

"When did you become such an optimist?" Derek asked incredulously as he moved over to press another kiss on her cheek. Meredith laughed.

"This is married happy me," Meredith replied with a smile as Derek placed another gentle kiss on her cheek. She turned her face sideways and Derek pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Can we..." Derek mumbled against her lips and then pulled back from her and smiled. "Are you okay to..."He trailed off with a puckish grin.

"Yes, we can," Meredith said with a smile as she turned fully to lie on her back.

"Mmmm..."Derek hummed as he gave her a lazy grin and leaned over her to kiss her. He reached over and placed his pager on the night table as he asked, "Are you healed?"

"I'm healed," Meredith said with a titter as Derek captured her lips with his own once again. This time, however, his lips were firmer against hers as he kissed her.

"Mmm..." Meredith moaned against his lips as she opened up her mouth to him, granting him access to her honeyed cavern. It had been long – it had been way too long since her husband had made love to her. Damn, why did she donate part of her liver in the first place?

Derek smiled against her lips as he slid his tongue inside her sweet mouth, tasting and exploring. He had been with his wife for more than 5 years now, and she was still as stunning and enchanting to him as ever. Every kiss, every touch felt like the first time. Her mouth still tasted like strawberries and something that he could never get enough of – something uniquely Meredith.

Their lips fused together as their tongues duelled with each other, tasting and probing. Derek ran his right hand over the side of her body, feeling her soft, gentle curves and bringing her closer to himself. Meredith's body responded to his touch immediately as she ran her hands all over the nape of his neck and the strong muscles of his shoulders and back. She finally buried her fingers in his thick raven mane, moaning softly into his mouth every time his tongue stroked hers sensually.

"God, I've been craving to do this for the last three weeks..." Derek murmured as he pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in her lavender-scented neck. "The last three weeks felt like three decades to me," he whispered against her neck as he peppered soft kisses all over the delicate skin.

"Me too..." Meredith said on a moan as Derek's hand reached down to cup her ass. "I've been craving to feel your touch," she said huskily as Derek squeezed her butt tightly, causing her hips to lift off the bed slightly and grind against his.

"Mer..." Derek groaned as Meredith's hips ground against his erection. He ran his hands up her sides again, this time, stopping to cup her left breast in his palm firmly. Meredith bit her lip as she tried to suppress her moan and arched her breast into Derek's palm. He ran his thumb over her peaked, clothed nipple, causing Meredith to groan loudly.

"Derek..." Meredith gasped as she craved to feel his hands on her bare skin. "Please, please..." she begged, her body humming with wanton desire.

"Please what?" Derek asked with a smirk as he bent his head to capture her hardened nipple between his teeth. He flicked the tight bud with the tip of his tongue and then pulled back, watching Meredith writhe and undulate under him.

"Touch me..." Meredith panted as a moist spot formed on her T-shirt at the place where Derek had tongued her nipple. "Please, touch me..."

Derek smiled as he slid his hands under her flimsy shirt and pushed it up over her head, revealing her naked breasts. His eyes darkened to a shade of indigo as they shamelessly feasted on his wife's beautiful body. He placed his palm over one swollen breast and gave it a tight squeeze.

"God, Derek..." Meredith gasped at the sensation coursing through her body. Derek's rough hands against her delicate skin coupled with the unbidden lust and desire caused the wetness to pool between Meredith's legs.

"You're beautiful," Derek said as he flicked her nipple with his thumb. "So beautiful..." he whispered in a husky voice as he grew harder. But, he chose to ignore his own growing erection at the moment and concentrated on pleasuring and satisfying his wife.

A blush crept up on Meredith's face at the compliment, and the blush spread from her cheeks all the way down to her chest. "Stop..." Meredith breathed out, "Stop lying. I – I have a huge scar on my abdomen now." She ran her hand self-consciously over the scar from her recent surgery.

Derek shook his head as he lowered himself and pressed his lips to the already fading scar on her belly. "Still beautiful as hell," he murmured against her skin as he ran his tongue gently across the scar. "Besides, scars are sexy," he said with a sinfully handsome smile as he slid back up and closed his lips around her rosy nipple.

Meredith made a guttural noise that was something between a laugh and a moan. She tangled her fingers in her husband's luscious curls as he sucked deeply on her nipple. She arched her back, pushing her breast deeper into the moist cavern of his mouth.

Derek reluctantly pulled his lips away from her breast as he continued to litter kisses all the way down her abdomen. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel and swirled his tongue around, causing Meredith to erupt into giggles.

"Stop doing that...It tickles," Meredith said, running her fingers through his perfect ebony curls affectionately.

Derek smiled devilishly as his hands skimmed along the waistband of her pyjamas. "You're wearing too many clothes," he murmured as he cupped her ass with both hands and lifted her hips off the bed. Then, he gently eased the pyjamas off of her legs and found Meredith's creamy pussy bare and ready for him. He looked up at his wife's face and quirked up an eyebrow. "No bra, no underwear too? Were you planning to take advantage of me tonight, you minx?" he asked as Meredith gave a sexy and wicked laugh.

"Mmm...I don't tell my secrets, Dr. Shepherd..." Meredith replied in a low, seductive tone.

"Hmmm..." Derek hummed as he ran a finger up the length of Meredith's incredibly wet slit. Meredith's hips bucked and arched off the bed as she gasped in surprise. Derek placed his left hand on Meredith's hip and pushed it down. Using one hand to hold her hip in place, Derek plunged three fingers into Meredith's wet centre at once.

"Derekkkk!" Meredith gasped at the sudden sensation and her hands grasped the pillows tightly. Derek continued to pump his fingers in and out of her in a rhythmic motion as his thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing slow circles on it. Meredith's eyes rolled back into her head as her inner muscles pulsated wildly around Derek's fingers.

"Come, Meredith," Derek ordered in a gruff voice. "Come for me, baby."Derek never called Meredith by pet names, but he couldn't hold back when she was writhing in pleasure in front of his eyes. He curled his fingers against her G-spot, knowing that it was an infallible trigger to her orgasm.

"I..." Meredith panted, but she couldn't let out any more words as her muscles clenched around Derek's fingers tightly and her orgasm washed over her, sending her into a state of pure bliss and haze.

Derek pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth, sucking her juices off of them. Meredith gasped and panted loudly as she came down from her high while Derek sat up and discarded his own garments. His cock was straining hard against his pants now, and he could no longer ignore his throbbing erection.

Meredith barely had had the time to recuperate from her orgasm when Derek slid along the length of her body, completely naked, and grabbed her leg. He lifted her leg up and crooking it around his bare waist, he thrust forcefully into Meredith's pussy.

"Oh...Ohhhh..." Meredith said in a breathy rush at Derek's sudden and powerful thrust. She tightened her leg around his waist as he pulled out of her with a groan, only to thrust back into her doubly hard. Soft cries of pleasure and desire filled the bedroom as Derek continued thrusting into Meredith's core in a rhythmic motion.

"You..." Derek said on a heavy breath, "You're so beautiful, Mer...So...fucking beautiful." He watched his wife smile as her body continued to writhe and undulate under him. Sweat beads glistened on both of their bodies as their bodies glided against each other.

"I – I'm so close..." Derek breathed out as Meredith entwined her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. Derek crashed his lips against his wife's, harder and fiercer this time as their bodies continued to move in perfect harmony.

"Oh God...Oh...Derekkkk..." Meredith cried out loudly as she shattered into bliss once more, and Derek followed soon after. The duo plunged into the abyss of bliss as they closed their eyes and felt the warm rush of pleasure in their veins.

"God...That...that was..." Meredith panted as Derek pulled out of her and buried his face in the valley between her breasts.

"Yeah...Amazing..." he murmured as he wrapped his arms around his wife's naked, sweaty body and buried his face between her breasts.

"Amazing..." Meredith echoed as she let out a small laugh. "You know...I was actually regretting donating my liver to my Dad, because I couldn't have sex and I couldn't work...But now...Now, I feel glad that I did it, because I got to have amazing sex with my husband in return."

Derek lifted his head from her chest and grinned lazily at her. "Well, you don't need to donate your liver to your Dad to have amazing sex with your husband. You can do that anytime you want," he said with a smirk as he pressed his lips against hers softly.

"So...Ready for round two?" Derek asked mischievously as Meredith laughed and kissed him back.

"You bet I am," she replied as their lips fused together once more, their tongues meshing with each other.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wanted to see the continuation of the last MerDer scene of the epi "Invest in Love," but since we didn't get that on the show, I wrote this instead ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading, and please leave a review for me! Reviews really give me inspiration and encouragement to write more and update faster, plus I love to hear what you guys have to say! So, please review more! :) I'll update sooner if I get 10 reviews on this chapter!**

 **A reply to the reviews –**

 **msnovelist –** Thank you for reading and reviewing! Derek really spoils his little girl. And Ellis – well, she is like that. She doesn't understand kids and the fanciful world they live in. Thanks!

 **bhavyam1998 –** Thank you so much for your kind words! Yes, McFamily is the cutest and most adorable! Agreed! Meredith is ten times better than Ellis when it comes to parenting. And Zola is definitely Daddy's little girl. Thank you, and hope you liked this update!

 **Patsy –** Thanks so much for your sweet words! Your review made my day! I'm so glad that you enjoy my MerDer fics so much! Thank you for being such a loyal reader!

 **RhizOneill –** Thank you for reading and reviewing! I know I'm getting terrible at updating this, but hope this chapter was up to the mark! :)

 **Cheryl –** Thank you! Your review made mine! Hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, as long as people are reading and enjoying, I'll keep writing. More is on the way!


	7. Christmas Magic

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know, long time no see. But real life had me super busy and I was all but craving the holiday season so that I would have some free time. And here I am now! With a Christmas present for you guys! :D This is a look at how I think MerDer would celebrate Christmas with their family. Enjoy and take the time to leave me a line!**

 **Timeline: Almost a year after baby Ellis' birth**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Christmas Eve had always been a busy day in the Shepherd household. Last minute preparations were being made by Meredith and Derek, and the two Shepherd munchkins were lending their parents a helping hand. Ellis was almost a year now, but she was still too young to be helping with Christmas preparations.

"Derek, do you want to do the grocery shopping for dinner tomorrow? I and the kids will manage the decorations," Meredith asked her husband as he sat down on the couch beside her with a mile long to-do list in his hands.

"Mer, you know it's pointless to ask this question," Derek said with a light chuckle as he ticked off items from his to-do list. "Of course I will take over the cooking area, or else the guests will have to celebrate Christmas out in the woods tomorrow. Because you will burn our house down," he said, earning a playful smack on his bicep from his wife.

"You are an ass! I was just being nice," Meredith said with a contented giggle. "So, who else is coming over for dinner tomorrow? I hope you haven't invited the entire hospital. I just want a small, intimate, cosy Christmas dinner with my family," she said with a sigh, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Derek pressed his cheek to his wife's head and hummed in response. "I didn't invite that many people, believe me. Amy and Owen are coming, and Jo and Alex. And Maggie. I wanted to invite Callie too, but if I invited her, there was the question of inviting Arizona and since we don't want an awkward, huge dinner, so that's it. Four people who are practically family," he rejoined.

"Well, the whole hospital is practically our family," Meredith countered, raising her head from Derek's shoulder. "You didn't invite Richard and Catherine?"

"I wanted to. But, Richard said that he and Catherine are going to New York for Christmas and New Year, so..."

"Oh," Meredith said, eyeing Derek's to-do list. "How many things are still left on that list of yours?"

"Millions," Derek said with a huff. "My family used to celebrate Christmas in a big and pompous way. You know that. So, even though we are planning a simple Christmas dinner, I can't stop myself from obsessing over details," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"My pedantic husband," Meredith said, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth. "Remember our first Christmas together?" Meredith said with a laugh.

"The one where we both worked all day and then came home, ordered takeout and made love all night?" Derek asked as he looked at his wife with a sexy ass smile playing on his lips.

"Of course, you will remember that," Meredith said with a roll of her eyes, but smiled fondly at the memory too. "No, the next one. The one when we actually celebrated Christmas with the decorations and everything," Meredith said, waving her hands as way of a vague description.

"Oh, that one," Derek said, laughing at the memory. "You didn't have a clue as to what to do."

"No damn idea," Meredith said, shaking her head as she looked back on those days. "Remember how I asked you what to do with the angel figurine?" she giggled.

"I still can't believe you didn't know that the angel is placed on the top of the tree," Derek said with a lazy grin. "Everyone knows that, Mer."

"Hey, remember who you are talking to," Meredith said in a mock stern voice. "I was Ellis Grey's daughter – I only knew how to cut up human bodies. I didn't know what you are supposed to do with angel figurines or web lights," she said in a remorseful voice.

"But, then I taught you," Derek said, tipping her face up with his thumb and looking into her eyes.

Meredith smiled as she saw the sparkle in her husband's eyes. The sparkle of happiness, the sparkle of contentedness. He was happy, and so was she. Deliriously happy.

"You taught me," Meredith agreed with a soft nod. "And look at me now! I am a pro at decorating," she said.

"All thanks to me," Derek added smugly.

"All thanks to you," Meredith echoed as she pressed her lips to her husband's. Derek responded to her kiss immediately, and parted her lips with his own in order to deepen the kiss.

"Ew! Yuck, yuck!" Two voices said in unison, causing Meredith and Derek to pull back from each other. Meredith giggled as she spotted Zola and Bailey standing in the doorway of the living room, covering their eyes with their hands.

Derek laughed as he got up from the couch and picked Bailey up in his arms. Zola uncovered her eyes and gave Derek a pout before running off towards Meredith.

"Mommy, you and Daddy kissing! Gross!" Zola exclaimed as she climbed on her mother's lap. Zola was six years old now, and she always made the same comment and put on an expression of pure disgust every time she caught her parents kissing.

"And why is that so, Miss Zola?" Meredith asked, tweaking her daughter's nose. Meredith then planted a big, wet kiss on Zola's cheek and said, "Now, now. Was that so gross?"

Zola giggled as she pressed her lips to her mother's cheek affectionately. "No, silly Mommy! You and Daddy kissing me and Bailey is not gross. You and Daddy kissing each other is gross!" she said, making a face and showing her tongue.

"Yes! Grossest!" Bailey chimed in from Derek's arms, covering his eyes again for emphasis.

Derek tickled Bailey's tummy, causing Bailey to erupt into loud giggles. "Oh really? So gross, eh?" Derek asked, tickling Bailey's sides this time.

"Daddy!" Bailey exclaimed, squirming in Derek's arms. "Stop tickling. We gotta do tons of stuff for Christmas!" the little boy said in his best grave voice.

"Hmm...Looks like Bails is worrying about Christmas more than us combined," Meredith remarked, hugging her eldest daughter close to her chest.

"He sure is..." Derek said with a chortle.

"Why don't you and Bails go for shopping? And by the time you guys return, I and Zola will finish decorating the tree," Meredith suggested.

"Yup, yup. Deco – decorating the big tree. I wanna do that, Mommy!" Zola said enthusiastically.

"Fine. Since you girls wanna get rid of us guys so fast...Come on, Bails. Put on your coat and gloves. Let's go shopping and leave your mom and sister to it," Derek said, feigning hurt. Bailey immediately ran upstairs to grab his coat and Derek looked at Meredith with a pout.

"Aww, don't pout. I promise I'll make it up to you later," Meredith said with a lopsided grin and threw her husband a naughty wink.

Derek smiled from ear to ear at his wife's insinuation, but before he could formulate a response, Bailey came storming down the stairs, halfway through sliding on his coat.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go," Bailey said urgently, as if he had the world's matters to worry about. Meredith and Derek smiled at their little boy's urgency as Derek followed Bailey out the door.

* * *

"It looks so pretty, Mommy!" Zola exclaimed as she and Meredith finished decorating the large Christmas tree with the various ornaments and pulled back to admire their handiwork.

"Hmm...It does, doesn't it?" Meredith asked, hanging up the last ornament – a small star with a picture of 2 month old Ellis stuck on it. Meredith had made it a tradition to hang ornaments with each kid's picture stuck on it. It made the kids happy to have ornaments with their pictures hanging on the tree, and it gave the tree a touch of family.

"Now, I just have to put the angel on the top!" Zola said as she reached for the small figurine and then stretched her arms towards her mother, motioning her mom to pick her up.

"Um...Sweetie?" Meredith said, not knowing how to break the news to Zola. She knew that Zola would throw a tantrum the moment she heard it. "How about Ellie places the angel on top of the tree this year?" Meredith asked, waiting for the explosion. Zola had been placing the angel on top of the tree for the last three years, since Bailey's birth. She had assumed that it was her right to place the angel on top, and Meredith had never objected. But, it was Ellis' first Christmas, and Meredith wanted baby Ellis to place the angel this time, just like Bailey had done it on his first Christmas.

"Whaaaat?!" Zola said in a loud voice, her mouth falling open. "But...Why?" Zola asked, clearly taken aback by her mother's sudden declaration. For as long as she remembered, she had been the only one to place the angel on top of the tree.

"Because this is your baby sister's first Christmas," Meredith said gently. "Remember how Bails placed the angel on top on his first Christmas? Just like that, it's Ellie's first Christmas, so she should place the angel, right? Then, next year, you can go back to..." Meredith couldn't finish the rest of her sentence.

"NO!" Zola screamed, causing Meredith to flinch. "No, no no. I wanna put the angel! I wanna put the angel on top! Ellie can do it next year, I wanna do it!"

"Zola!" Meredith said in a low but stern voice. "Stop screaming. It's not that of a big deal. It's your sister's first Christmas, and it's kind of our tradition. You didn't behave like this when Bailey did it three years ago..."

"I don't remember Bailey putting the angel!" Zola cried, her eyes filling with tears. "I remember me putting the angel, Mommy! I wanna put the angel, please, Mommy! Please please!" Zola said in such a flebile voice and with such a puppy dog look in her chocolate brown eyes this time that it caused Meredith's heart to melt instantly. Zola knew that she had her mother wrapped around her pinky.

"I – uh – you – ok," Meredith said, falling prey to her daughter's tears. She couldn't watch her princess cry, no matter what happened. So what that it would be breaking their Christmas tradition? Nothing mattered more than her princesses.

"Yay!" Zola squealed, her tears disappearing immediately. "Pick me up, Mommy," she said as Meredith reached out for her.

"What's going on?" Derek's voice came from the doorway, causing Meredith to look up. Her eyes landed on her husband and her son taking off their coats.

"Nothing. I was just telling Zola that Ellis was going to place the angel on the top of the tree this year, but..." Meredith trailed off.

"But what?" Derek asked as he walked over to his wife and daughter, giving Zola a knowing look. "Zola was giving you the puppy dog eyes again, wasn't she?"

Zola looked at the floor sheepishly as Meredith nodded in a helpless way. Derek turned his eyes towards his wife's face once and then turned to his daughter.

"Hmm...So, Little Miss Zola, you were using your tears to change Mommy's mind?" Derek said, picking Zola up in his arms.

Zola wrapped her arms around her father's neck lovingly as she replied, "I wanna put the angel on top, Daddy! I wanna, I wanna! But Mommy was saying no, so I thinked that..."

"You little minx," Derek said, tweaking Zola's nose playfully. "You thought that crying would make Mommy change her mind?"

Zola nodded, hiding her face in her father's neck, causing Derek to laugh softly.

"Okay, how about we make a deal, ZoZo?" Derek said, rubbing his daughter's back soothingly. "Ellis gets to place the angel, but you get to open your presents first? How about that, huh?"

"I get to open my presents first? Before Ellie and Bails?" Zola asked in her childlike voice.

"Yes. You do."

"Oh, okay then," Zola said cheerfully, bouncing up and down in Derek's arms. "Mommy, Ellie can put the angel on top, cause I get to open my gifts from Santa first!"

Meredith smiled, half relieved and half happy. "Derek, how do you always know how to convince Zola? I am like putty in her hands, but you..." she said as she went to take Ellis out of the playpen.

"That's just me, honey," Derek gloated, causing Meredith to throw him a fake glare.

"Yeah, right," Meredith said with an eye roll as she picked up the angel figurine and placed it in Ellis' hands. Ellis smiled lazily on having the new toy in her hands and turned it over and over, giggling.

"I am so envious of you. You are like the really cool parent, who knows how to deal with the kids. And I am the pushover who can be easily convinced to do anything," Meredith said with a sigh as she held Ellis up and guided Ellis' hands to the top of the tree.

Derek grinned like a Cheshire Cat as he took in the sight in front of him. His wife and youngest daughter placing the angel on top of their Christmas tree as Zola bounced in his arms and Bailey stood beside him, pressing his tiny body against his father's side. He had pictured a sight like this years ago, when he had been trying to convince Meredith to commit to him, but Meredith had been fleeing from their relationship like an utter commitment - phobe.

As Meredith pulled Ellis down and adjusted the angel on top of the tree, she turned her eyes towards her husband and found him grinning like crazy at her, with Zola and Bailey communicating in form of secret glances.

"What are you staring at?" Meredith asked as she balanced Ellis in her arms and stepped down from the stool.

"Nothing...I just..." Derek said, suddenly leaning towards his wife to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you," he murmured as Zola and Bailey let out loud "ews" once more.

"For what?" Meredith asked with a quizzical smile.

"For this," Derek said, motioning towards their family as he tickled Zola's sides, causing her to squirm and giggle. The real picture was way better than what Derek had imagined years ago, and Derek couldn't be more thankful for that.

* * *

By nightfall, everyone was exhausted beyond their imagination and after putting the kids to bed, Derek made his way towards his own bedroom. Opening the door of his bedroom, Derek walked inside and started shutting the door, but stopped partway when his eyes landed on the sight in front of him. He did a double take and his mouth fell agape, his pupils dilating with shock.

Meredith was lying on the bed in a flimsy red chemise, flounced with white ruffle. A Santa hat was sitting lopsidedly atop her head, and her head was propped up on one elbow. Her lips curved into a small, sexy grin as she watched the look on her husband's face. She outstretched her right hand and crooked one finger, motioning Derek to come forward.

"Meredith...You...I..." Derek murmured incoherently, his voice surprisingly husky and his brain unable to formulate any coherent statement.

Meredith moved herself into a sitting position and crawled to the edge of the bed as Derek approached her, dumbfounded. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she balanced herself on her knees at the edge of the bed and whispered, "I thought I'd be your Santa and give you your gift. Do you like your gift?"

Derek smiled wickedly, having recovered from his earlier shock. "My own...personal Santa?" he said, running his hands over Meredith's sides.

"Mmmhmm..." Meredith nodded, biting her lower lip. "And your Santa will do whatever you want her to do," she breathed into her husband's ear.

Derek cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers, hard. Meredith responded to the kiss instantly, kissing him back with equal intensity and passion. Derek's hands travelled down her sides to her butt, and he cupped her bare butt in his hands and brought her hips against his erection.

"Mmmm...Derek..." Meredith moaned as she ground her hips against his hard erection. Derek pried his lips away from hers to trail kisses down the length of her neck, nipping at the soft skin occasionally. He slowly slid down the spaghetti straps of the chemise, revealing Meredith's deep cleavage. His mouth travelled down to her bosom, and he buried his face in the valley of her breasts.

"Oh...Derek," Meredith sighed as she arched her back, her fingers threading through Derek's dark curls.

Derek groaned in response as his hand travelled down to the apex of Meredith's thighs. He slid two fingers inside her tight channel and curled them against her G-spot, making her cry out loudly in pleasure.

Meredith bucked her hips as Derek finger fucked her till she reached her orgasm. He pulled out his fingers from her and sucked them into his mouth, tasting her juices. Meredith watched him with hooded eyes before letting her hands move to the hem of Derek's sweater. Pulling it over his head in one fell motion, she let her hands fly to Derek's pants. She slid his pants and boxers down, leaving him completely bare in front of her eyes.

"My turn," Meredith said with a wicked grin as she wrapped one hand around his throbbing member and lowered her head to take him in her mouth. Sucking and nibbling gently on the sensitive skin of the tip of his cock, she cupped his balls in her other palm and squeezed them tightly.

"God...Meredith..." Derek groaned in pleasure as he thrust into her mouth, urging her to take him in deeper. Meredith deep throated his cock and fondled his balls, making Derek spurt the hot liquid in her mouth.

After swallowing every single drop of Derek's cum, Meredith sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth, completely satisfied. She gave Derek another wicked grin, and Derek responded by picking her up from the bed in one swift motion.

"Oww! Derek!" Meredith half squealed and half giggled as she wrapped her legs tightly around her husband's bare waist. However, her giggle turned into a moan when Derek captured her lips with his own once again.

"Mrs. Claus, you are supposed to be doing everything I want," Derek mumbled against her lips as he let the tip of his cock rub against her wet slit.

Meredith could only moan in response, unable to formulate any coherent answer. Derek gripped her thighs and thrust into her forcefully, eliciting a gasp from her.

Meredith twined her arms around her husband's neck as he continued to pump in and out of her. "I love you, Derek," she whispered as she neared her climax.

"I love you too, Mrs. Claus. Merry Christmas," Derek murmured with a smile as the duo climaxed in each other's arms and the clock struck midnight.

* * *

The next morning, the alarm beeped at 5:00 a.m., causing Meredith and Derek to groan and bury their faces in the pillows. After having two rounds of 'Christmas sex,' they had changed into their pyjamas and spent hours wrapping up all the gifts and placing them under the tree. They had gone to bed only after 2:30 in the morning and neither of them wanted to wake up at the moment. However, they knew that the kids would be up any time, so they had to wake up.

"Morning," Meredith murmured in a sleepy voice. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Derek said in a hoarse voice, still sounding more cheerful than Meredith. "Thank you for the lovely gift last night," he said with a sleepy smile as he pressed his lips to his wife's cheek.

"Mmm...Noproblem," Meredith mumbled out, her eyes still shut. However, the last remnants of sleep were shooed out of her eyes by a loud squeal.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Zola squealed from the doorway of the bedroom, with her little brother in tow.

"We know, sweetie," Derek murmured with a grin as he forced himself to move into a sitting position on the bed. Meredith threw the blankets off her body and sat up too, greeting her two hopped-up kids with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, ZoZo, Bails," Meredith mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Zola and Bailey quickly climbed onto the bed and positioned themselves between their parents, snuggling with them.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy, Daddy!" Zola said and then grabbed Derek's arm. "Come, Daddy. Let's go and open the presents. I open first!" she said, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Derek said as he allowed Zola to pull him up from the bed. "And of course, you get to open your presents first. I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did! Oh, and we gotta see what Saint Nick has left for me and Bails and Ellie in our stockings!" Zola exclaimed as she climbed out of bed with her dad and then turned to her mom and brother who were snuggled up in bed and dozing off again.

"Mommy, Bails! Why you two sleeping? It's Christmas! We gotta open presents!" Zola emphasized, pulling on her mother's arm.

Meredith and Bailey, who were both trying to go back to sleep, grudgingly got out of bed and followed Derek and Zola out of the room.

"She has definitely inherited the Shepherd genes," Meredith murmured to Derek before making her way to the nursery. The rest of the family moved downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, little girl," Meredith said softly to Ellis who was still sleeping. "Enough sleeping, it's Christmas today. You have to open your presents now. I bet Santa left a lot of presents for you," Meredith cooed to the baby as Ellis yawned and opened her tiny eyes.

"Ki! Sma! Santa!" Ellis cooed, her green eyes wide with curiosity as her mother lifted her out of the crib.

"Yes, sweetie, Christmas. Merry Christmas," Meredith murmured to the baby, causing Ellis to erupt into giggles.

"Mama! Kisma!" Ellis said, giggling and playing with Meredith's hair.

"Aw, thank you, baby girl," Meredith said, bouncing Ellis up and down in her arms and making her way downstairs.

When Meredith reached the living room with Ellis, the rest of her family were already huddled around the Christmas tree. Zola had even started taking out her toys and candies from her stocking.

"Mommy, sorry!" Zola said with a bright smile. "Daddy said to wait for you and Ellie to open the presents, but I wanted my presents, so I opened the stocking. And look, Santa gave me lots of candy!" Zola said, showing her mother the stocking stuffers that she had received.

"Oh, sweetie, that's great! But, don't eat all that candy in one day," Meredith advised gently as she went and sat down beside Derek. "Come on now, ZoZo, open your presents. We are all here."

Zola nodded eagerly and crawled to the Christmas tree to pull out the gift with her name written on it. She found a big present and quickly tore the wrapping paper to open the gift.

"A Project Mc2 doll!" Zola squealed. "Yay! Santa gave me a Project Mc2 doll! I have been wanting one of these for ages now!" she said, hugging the box close to her chest.

"ZoZo," Derek said with a laugh, "You started watching the series only weeks ago."

"Daddy, it doesn't matter," Zola said with a winsome smile. "I love Project Mc2!" she exclaimed, reaching for her other gifts.

As Zola started opening her other gifts, Bailey crawled to the tree and pulled out one of his gifts too. He started unwrapping it, but got stuck with tearing the wrapping paper. Derek crouched down beside him and helped him unwrap his gift. Bailey gasped in surprise when he saw a blue fishing tackle in the box.

"A fishing tackle! Mommy, Daddy, ZoZo, I gots a fishing tackle!" Bailey exclaimed, causing Meredith and Derek to exchange secret smiles. Bailey loved going fishing with his dad and sister, but Derek had not bought a fishing tackle for him because he had been too young.

"Wow, Bails! Your tackle is just like my purple one," Zola said, peering over her brother's shoulder to stare at the blue tackle. "We both have our fishing tackles now, so I won't have to share mine with you," Zola said with a laugh and Bailey grinned.

As the kids opened their presents, Meredith and Derek opened their own presents too and helped Ellis open her presents. The entire family sat around the tree for about half an hour, exchanging and unwrapping gifts.

"Who is feeling hungry?" Derek said, stretching a bit as he stood up. "Cause I am gonna go and make some chocolate chip pancakes for myself," he said, smiling inwardly.

"Me! Me! Me! I wanna chocolate chip pancake!" Zola and Bailey squealed in unison, and Meredith joined in. Derek grinned at his beautiful family as he moved towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Night fell, and the Shepherd household was filled with more people than usual. Maggie, Amelia, Owen, Alex and Jo had arrived for dinner and they were all engaged in a friendly conversation with each other over their glasses of eggnog. The kids were enjoying the Christmas cookies that Derek had baked in the afternoon, and Derek was tending to the ham in the kitchen.

Meredith made her way to her husband and twined her arms around her husband's waist from behind.

"How is the ham turning out?" Meredith asked, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder.

"It's roasting in the oven. The pie is ready too," Derek said with a contented sigh.

"You know, this Christmas...It kinda...It kinda feels different," Meredith remarked as Derek turned around and brought her lithe body close to his own.

"Well, it is different. Ellis is here with us," Derek said, looking at Amelia who was carrying Ellis in her arms.

"Yes, she is," Meredith said, leaning forward and placing a quick, soft kiss on her husband's lips. "This year, I feel good. Our family is complete. Not that it was incomplete before, but Ellis is here, and so is Amelia...And Maggie...Our family is complete, Derek."

"Yes. Yes it is," Derek whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of Meredith's head. "And I promise you, every Christmas from now on will feel exactly like this."

"Good," Meredith murmured, pillowing her cheek against Derek's strong chest. "As long as we are all together, I am happy. I love you, and our family."

"I love you too," Derek said, "Our family trumps any other gift I have ever received or will receive for Christmas."

"Mmm..." Meredith hummed contentedly. She used to be a person who didn't do holidays, and now – now, holidays meant everything to Meredith Grey.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas in advance, everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thank you for reading :)**

 **A reply to the reviews –**

 **RhizOneill –** Thanks a bunch for enjoying this so much and taking the time to leave me a review! I'm glad you like this story so much! Hope you liked this chapter!

 **Greysfannn –** Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! :)

 **bhavyam1998 –** Thank you! I agree, it was one of my favourite scenes from season 6 too. I am glad you enjoyed it, and I will try to write one-shots like that more often. Thanks!

 **Patsy –** Thanks a lot, Patsy! You don't have to worry, I am neither abandoning this story nor this site. It just takes some time for my muse to come back, but it always does come back. Thank you for being such a loyal reader of all my fics! Merry Christmas in advance!

 **Anna –** Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Hope you let me know what you think of this chapter! :)

 **msnovelist –** Thanks a lot, twinnie! I'm so happy to know that you think so. And yes, nothing about my porny mind is hidden from you ;) Hope you liked Meredith as Mrs. Santa Claus! :)


End file.
